Ice and Sword
by BleedingSamurai
Summary: Father has succeeded in making a portal to another dimension, however that dimension turned out to be ours. In search for power Envy brings back two "sacrifices" in which to aid in Father's plans. The sacrifices are none other than best friends Lace and Kali, who have the worst case of "wrong place, wrong time", and must now survive in this new alchemical world.
1. Chapter 1

_Ice and Sword_

 _Chapter 1: Not the beginning anyone suspected_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FMA, nor do I plan to gain profit from this story. I do own my characters, and plot. Thank you and enjoy.**

 _Sword_

"Dogs huh? I love dogs!" I mimicked Roy from Fullmetal Alchemist while exiting my dojang, my best friend Kali at my side. We both burst out laughing, holding onto each other for support. She then imitated his rant, causing us to burst out laughing again. She always knew that part better than I did.

I wiped tears of joy from my eyes and dug my hand into my duffle bag in search for my car keys. My pretty white Corolla sat a few meters in front of us, but we had stopped within circle of overhead light provided by the back door of my dojang. "So what do you call this place again?" Kali asked glancing back at the green metallic door with a red, yellow, and blue yin-yang symbol on the glass window. The words Kasung Academy above the symbol.

"A do-jong" I emphasized the pronunciation. "It's basically the Korean term for a school," I further explained, even though it was unnecessary. I scowled at my bag, hands bumping into a number of things, but not my keys. The chill winter air was staring to get nippy, but luckily it had been wet snow over the weekend so the roads were only wet, much easier for driving than the blizzard last week, I mused.

"Okay. Oh, have you talked to Jin lately?" She asked grinning at me. I mentally laughed, her and her weird infatuation for Asians.

I nodded, hands finally locating my keys. I let out a triumphant note while pulling them out. She giggled and rolled her eyes and we stepped towards my car, "Saw him at mutual yesterday, didn't talk to him though. He was too busy bothering the younger girls and other Koreans." I spun the keys around my finger, jangling them loudly.

She laughed, and I joined her, "He still being an idiot?"

I snorted a yes and unlocked my car. I moved to open the driver's door, when a dark threatening voice spoke from in front of the car, "Well aren't you two a bunch of chatter boxes…"

My hand froze, fingers barely brushing the cold metal of the handle. The voice sounded so familiar, yet I had never heard it in person before.

"What the…" Kali gasped from the other side of the car. I couldn't tell her expression because my gaze was locked onto the stranger in front of me.

"Awesome Cosplay…but there isn't a convention around here," Kali commented, sounding off. I couldn't look away, let alone breathe, so I said nothing.

The half-moon filtered out from behind a cloud, and lit up the figure more than the light from behind us. "Huh? What the hell are you maggots talking about?"

Standing there-one hand casually resting on his hip, wicked grin on his face-was Envy.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I snapped awake after a sensation of falling. Surprisingly my breathing was heavy and strained, as if I had just run a marathon. My inner voice laughed, as if I could ever run a marathon. I told myself to shut up, and I focused back on reality.

I stared up at an unfamiliar tan ceiling. Panic started dripping into my veins. An unfamiliar ceiling meant I was somewhere I had never been before, which also meant there were unpredictable people around that put me in this position. It also meant that I was in an unfavorable position in which I might not be able to defend myself. My breathing slowed, but my heart picked up pace. I was terrified. That much was easy to admit.

I had to get up, I needed to see my surroundings and formulate a possible escape plan. I had to get home.

Home?

Where was home?

Where was I? –am I. Proper grammar, present tense. Well…where was I before this anyhow? That's also an important question.

Wait, who was I?

Pfft, I knew who I was, this isn't a case of amnesia, just unknown location. Speaking of unknown location…

I once again focused outward, at the tan ceiling and matching tan walls-from what I could see in my horizontal prone position. I inhaled bracing for the soreness I already knew would be waiting for me at my first attempt of movement. I slowly pulled myself upward into a sitting position. Tears prickled, wanting to fall as the pain was more intense than I ever expected. In fact this was the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire seventeen years of living.

Everything hurt, my entire body ached and a sharp pain pinched my lungs as I struggled to breath. I felt utterly weak and helpless, not unlike a new born kitten. I was in every sense. I was blind to my position and didn't have properly working limbs, not to mention the throbbing pain. My entire body pulsed with each heartbeat…it hurts so much.

The few curse words I knew I in German circulated through my head. Man this was bad, what the heck happened to me. Did I get in a fight, because I know my training never left me this sore? Wait…a fight.

I uncurled from the fetal position I unconsciously curled myself into, to try to stop the pain. Memories flashed through my head. Envy. The fifth Laboratory. The Gate. Truth. Kali.

KALI!

This got me to my feet, which I heavily staggered under my jello-like legs. I jerked my head back and forth, looking for her. The basic tan and green room was empty except for me and the bed I was on. Something tugged on my arm, and I saw a needle going into my arm connected to an IV bag. I glowered at the needle, feeling myself squirm from the thought of have the metal pierce my skin.

Don't pull it out! My mind shouted, flashing a tumblr post of all things on how stupid it was to just rip out an IV needle. Shut up tumblr.

I gripped the head of the needle and the tube it was connect to and gently slid it out of my skin, shivering at the odd sensation it brought. I could feel it glide from under my skin, exciting the damaged nerve receptors. Once out I threw it away, wiping my hands on the pale lavender hospital scrubs I just realized I was dressed in.

I didn't remember putting them on myself, so that meant someone dressed me. Awkward. My face warmed at the thought.

I shook my head, I'm getting off track. I need to find out where I am! Then I need to find Kali and figure out a way back home.

 _But you've already decided to stay here_. A voice comprised of many voices echoed through my head. Sharp pressure on the back of my skull drove me to clutch my head.

"Truth," I spoke aloud, my voice shaky and a bit hoarse.

 _Ah, so you do remember_. The voice chuckled, seemingly amused. The jerk-bag.

"Where am I?" I asked the voice, already getting use to the pressure. I placed a hand on the cool wall to steady myself.

 _You already know that_. The voice laughed, definitely amused.

I do, my mind answered for me. The dark little corner of my mind I had avoided thinking about suddenly sprang to the forefront. Memories spiraled through, almost too fast for me to comprehend. My dojang, Kali, Envy, the explosion, the transmutation circle, the eye, truth's realm, truth, the bargain, the two gates, the power, Kali's smile, the truth, Kali being ripped away. I shook my head, no. I didn't want it to be true. Kali was gone and I was the idiot who lost her.

Sobs racked my frame and I curled into myself, hissing as my hand brushed my throbbing right side. More memories flashed through my head: exiting the black void, the fifth laboratory, Envy and Lust. Ohmygod! It was real.

It was all real.

I'm here, I'm actually here. My inner fangirl soared with delight. It was an absolute wish, an impossible dream, come true. I was in Amestris!

But Kali isn't here.

"Where the hell is she?" I demanded through a choked and strained sob. My tears felt cold on my face, but I ignored it, desperately listening for Truth to answer.

 _Oh she's around_. Came the eventual answer. The voice was filled with glee and I knew it was egging me on.

I took the bait. "Where the hell is she you bastard! You said our payment wasn't needed! She was not part of that payment! Give her back you bastard!" Each demanded question became more desperate and loud, but I didn't care.

 _How can I give back what I don't have?_

The answer made me freeze. "You…y-you don't have her?"

 _I don't see the need to repeat myself. I do hope you two will make this interesting_. The voice disappeared, and so did the pressure from my head.

Kali…Kali was alive. Tears of joy replaced the sorrowful ones and I let out a strained laugh. Kali was alive, somewhere. I grinned and wiped away my tears. I had never before had a goal I could solely be focused on. Now I did.

I was going to find Kali.

My mind flashed back to Edward, he had to be here somewhere.

Anticipation, fear, and guilt circled in my gut, making me feel queasy, but elated. I knew just how I was going to find her.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I slowly cracked the door open and peered out. I decided I needed to take a look around to figure out where I was. I determined I was in a hospital of sorts-hence the IV-, but I still wanted to figure out where I was for reference. Well that and the throbbing fear of being helpless was also driving me to explore, familiarize myself with my surroundings. I laughed a bit, how many times had Greening barked that at us during classes. Couldn't count, but the message stuck. Always be aware of your surroundings.

My thoughts made me pause. I hope he was okay. I remembered my instructor, Forest Greening (who knows what his parents were thinking with that name), had rushed out to help in the chaos, but was thrown back by Envy. I hope he was okay. He didn't have the nickname Superman for no reason after all… I blinked back to the present.

The hallway was empty so I felt it safe enough to venture out. I gently closed the door behind me, wincing as my side twisted uncomfortably. Stupid Envy, he didn't have to kick me that hard. Brushing the thought and pain aside I limped down the hall. I had a nice bruise on my left upper thigh from when I tried protecting myself from Envy's kick. Jerk. Not to mention my right cheek was swollen and a bit warm, probably had an infection from a cut. I brushed along my neck, where Envy and lifted me off the ground, be strangled in such a fashion really sucked. Overall I'm sure I looked like a piece of over-tendered steak. Wonderful.

I wandered down the hall, shoulders tense in anticipation, but I didn't encounter anyone. Strange. Thought I'd at least see a few people: nurses, other patients and such. I did encounter a stair case leading upwards, and almost turned back; yet, something tugged in me, telling me to go up. So I did.

I regretted it instantly. It was one thing traversing stairs at school every day-and boy were there too many-it was another task all together when one is as beat up as I am. Not even half way up I had to stop and catch my breath as my leg muscles screamed in protest. This was stupid, I should just go back to my room and lie on the bed.

Something drove me on and after I could will myself to I continued on, pausing every few steps. God, was I weak or what? This sucked majorly, can't even climb a flight of stairs let alone escape if anyone ambushed me.

Let's not jinx it. The universe would screw me over if I did. Then again, this is a different universe…a mental picture of me praying as a sparling spotlight fell over me played in my head. Did this mean my jinx was over, was I finally free from the universe's wrath?

I took the final step onto the upper floor, and was hit in the face with a book. Nope. Universe still hates me…

I held my assaulted nose as the book clattered to the floor and a panicked voice started a rapid mantra of apologizes. I sniffled, rubbing it to ease the pain, "No, no, it's okay. The universe hates me anyway so I should have expected this to happen…"

"What?" I look up at the military personnel and see a rather striking young man in his early twenties with scruffy dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. My inner self started to drool, and coo appreciatively, because not only was he handsome, he had an awesome physique from the way his uniform hugged his body.

My face warmed and I waved a hand dismissively, "Nothing, just a bit stunned from the impact."

He smiled sheepishly, light blush dusting his face. My inner self screamed. He was absolutely adorable. "I-I'm really sorry about that."

I laughed, overwhelmed with all my previous feelings, and the overly comical circumstance of the meeting. "Its fine don't worry about it, really."

The man smiled and I just about melted. Why was it that I had to travel to a completely different universe to find an adorable guy? Life is weird.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you up here, the medical wing occupies the lower two floors. These floors are restricted to military personnel only."

Shoot. "Oh…um…I-I was just trying to get some fresh air, but this place is really confusing and I got lost…" My face flamed, I hated being caught in the middle of a blunder.

"Oh, well then if you give me a moment I can escort you to the courtyard after I deliver these reference books to my commanding officer, I'm in due of a break anyway." My legs weakened as he shot me another dazzling smile.

"A-are you sure, I-I really don't want to cause you anymore problems…" I frantically wanted to leave and not bother him anymore. I hated having people do things for me, made me feel like a burden.

He laughed, "I think I'm the one who should be saying that, now I'll back in just a moment if you don't mind waiting here."

I shook my head, smiled and waved him off as he speed walked away. Once he turned a corner I collapsed leaned up against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. Man I was not expecting that, plus I don't think I could walk another step. My legs burned and I rubbed them, to encourage blood flow. Maybe he'd be okay with just sitting on the floor here?

I peeked around the small foyer that branched off into three different hallways. I could hear the faint echoes of military boots and traces of conversation from all of them. Maybe not… this was restricted after all. Maybe I should just leave and not bother the poor boy…but that would be rude. He was expecting me to be here, I hate being left and forgotten, it sucks.

In my contemplation the man came back, his face donning a shocked expression when he saw me on the floor. "H-hey are you okay?"

His voice shocked me out of my thoughts and I smiled up at him, still not wanting to move. "Yeah. I think I just pushed myself too far, my legs don't want to move anymore." I laughed a bit nervously. I didn't want to admit that to him, it just slipped out. Shoot.

He chuckled, then he seemed to spot the bruising on my neck. His face darkened, became serious, and my heart leapt. Out of fear, or some other emotion I didn't know. "Who did this to you?"

I scoffed at the memory, fighting back the fear that accompanied it, "Some egotistical jerk who likes to show off his power."

"What happened?" The man's tone changed to a very sincere one, and I looked up to him in surprise. Why did he care? I was just some random girl he hit in the face with a book.

I shook my head, I had better play this safe, "I can't really remember, I blacked out," my hands ghosted over my neck. A thought then struck me.

"I-I don't even know how I ended up here," I voiced aloud. Frightened at the thought. I remembered escaping the fifth laboratory into the streets, but it was a blur after that.

The boy's brows furrowed, "This is a military hospital. Do you have family in the military?"

My grandfather was at a time, but I shook my head. I had no family here. I…I had no body. I swallowed a lump in my throat, "N-no, no I don't."

He looked alarmed, and laid a hand gently on my arm. His hand was smooth and warm, surprisingly.

"Then do you have family in the area? Friends in the family involved in the military?"

I felt like crying. I was so alone. Kali was gone, and I had nobody. I was in a completely different world, so far from home and my family. My mother and my siblings, and all my other friends. I was so alone.

I held back the tears, and stared at the floor, "No, I-I did but…" My voice tapered off, too heavy to say anything else. To _admit_ anything else. Somehow, it would become real.

"Oh," his voice was awkward and he leaned away from where he squatted next to me. The place where his hand was still had lingering heat. Fantastic, I was creeping out the first person I've had a decent conversation with, and he was cute too.

I clear my throat, forcing the thoughts away, I can be pessimistic and cry later. Now was not the time. I shook my head and smiled at the man, "Nah, just forget it." I glanced towards the stairs, "Think the courtyard is calling, shall we?"

The man grinned, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. He chuckled, "Sure."

I moved to stand, but before I could he-quite surprisingly-lifted me into his arms and started down the stairs. "H-hey, w-what are you doing? You don't have to! I'm too heavy!" My face flamed. I can't recall the last time anyone carried me. I'd always been the one to do the carrying, my friends even called me the 'human-chair'.

He laughed, loudly this time. "You're really not, and I thought you said your legs didn't want to move?"

"T-they don't, but I can walk for myself!" I pushed his chest lightly, mentally marveling at how firm it was. Damn.

"Look, we're already downstairs, and besides, its protocol for patients to be in wheelchairs until they are cleared to leave. You don't want me breaking protocol do you?" I stopped squirming. I really didn't want to cause him anymore trouble.

"N-no."

"Then that settles it, allow me to escort you to the courtyard in return for hitting you with that book."

I laughed, I just broke down laughing. He seemed surprised then laughed along for a moment. "The world needs more men like you," I wheezed after several moments.

"But, its only right that I-"

I cut him off. I shook my head and looked up at him, "You'd be surprised at the lack of gentlemen I've had in my life, so all I can do is thank you for even considering it, and going beyond even that and following through. So, thanks!" I beamed at him as we finally arrived at a counter area where a pretty young nurse sat.

"Oh my!" She jumped to her feet and rushed over. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine ma'am, we just need a wheelchair so I can accompany her to the courtyard for some fresh air."

"O-oh, of course!" The nurse scuttled away like a scared fawn. She was so pretty and dainty, that I'm sure I paled in comparison. How I wished I could have been born that naturally small and cute. I scoffed internally, yet here I was with my huge butt and thunder thighs at age seventeen. It wasn't fair. I wanted to be cute too!

"What's the matter?" The man asked.

I shook my head, un-scrunching my eyebrows. "Nothing, just thinking."

He chuckled, "Pretty serious thinking."

I grinned at him, "I am a rather serious girl believe it or not."

He laughed again, and the nurse scurried back, pushing an empty wheelchair in front of her.

The man set me down in it, and I can say it was definitely a relief. Not that it felt weird being carried, in fact I loved it, but I couldn't help but think the man was getting tired of carrying me. I beamed up at the woman, "Thanks so much!" She smiled back and waved us off as the man pushed me down the hallway.

After a moment of silence, I let out a loud breath, "I'm sorry, but I completely forgot to ask what you name is." I turned to look at the man.

He smiled, "It's William, but you can call me Will." He chuckled again, "I must apologize as well for not introducing myself earlier."

I laughed, "I think we were both a bit preoccupied. My name is Lace by the way."

"That is a very pretty name Miss Lace."

"Just Lace, and my grandmother gave it to me." I smiled at the memory. "She wanted her first granddaughter to have the name," I laughed, "and so I do."

"Well your grandmother certainly had good taste."

I chuckled, "Yes she did."

"Oh-"

"Oh there you are?" A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice sounded ahead of us. Shaking of the déjà vu envy moment I located the source of the voice. It was Maes Hughes. I balked with surprise.

William-Will-snapped to attention, saluting the lieutenant Colonel. He dismissed Will and smiled down at me. Wait…

He was talking to me?

"You know this girl?" Hughes directed the question at Will.

Will nodded his head, face stoic. As a solider should be. Somehow it irked me.

"We had a wonderful conversation sir," Will reported as Hughes gave him an encouraging, well more a commanding look.

I smiled at Will and watched in satisfaction as his lip twitched upward.

Hughes watched the exchange. The beamed at the both of us, clapping Will on the back. The slap of muffled flesh-on-flesh made me internally cringe. Why men greeted each other so violently always surprised me, yet I was envious for some odd reason.

"Well I'll be taking care of her now, feel free to visit while you're off duty Private Hawkins."

 _So his last name is Hawkins…cool. I liked it._

Williams saluted once more, then smiled at me. "I'll take you to the courtyard another time then Miss Lace."

"Certainly. I look forward to it," I beamed back.

And with that Will was gone. Which left me rather befuddled, and scared in the presence of none other than the cunning fox that was Hughes. Which I didn't entirely mind, now that I think of it.

He was a handsome man, but his eyes were dangerous. They were watching me sharply. "So our 'Jane Doe' has a name then?"

I nodded, giving Hughes a meek smile. I held out my hand, "I'm Lace and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Hughes barked a laughed and shook my hand. I gave a firm shake, as to seem stronger than I feel. They always say that you can tell a lot about a person from their handshake. Who exactly are 'they'? I tossed away the thought.

"Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes at your service, but you can call me Hughes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hughes, though I don't know why you're in my service, nor why I'm here for that matter." Ever since I had met William my language turned towards more sophisticated speech that adults liked.

Hughes continued to smile, but his eyes hardened again, "I was hoping you could tell me that." Hughes moved behind me, and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. My legs felt twitchy and I was torn between curling into a ball and disappearing, or making a break for it. Unfortunately neither was an option. "Come, let's talk."

I nodded, even though we were already on the move. Hughes was a brilliant interrogator. Half the time I'm sure those he interrogated had no idea what was going on. I had the unfortunate pleasure of already knowing this man too well. Lucky me.

A few turns we returned back to my room and he assisted me back into my bed, reintroducing me to how much pain my body was under. Hughes took notice, and his face and touch softened, to which I was grateful for.

Once settled a nurse entered and gave me a brief examination before reinserting my IV. Joy. I kept a stoic face as I felt the needle enter back into my skin. Mental shiver of disgust, thank you very much. I knew they needed it to have a balance of salt in my body should tests be needed to run, the terminology escaped me though.

Once the nurse left with a promise to bring food by later Hughes and I were once again left alone. The silence was heavy. I felt my nerves, which usually petrified my throat creeping up on me, so I shoved them away and cleared my throat. Hughes gave a soft smile and nodded for me to speak. "What questions do you," I cleared my throat hearing my voice tremble. "Sorry, what questions can I answer for you?"

Hughes let a few notes of laughter slip past his lips. Have I mentioned that he is a rather dashing man? Well to put it lightly I wish I was in Gracia's shoes, not that I could ever replace her. Just saying.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush."

I laughed lightly to, "Oh you may have to burn that bush for me to really confess my darkest sins."

Hughes laughed again, "I'm not asking for that sort of confession."

"But you are looking for a confession," I pointed out, then regretted it immediately.

Hughes smile faltered, "You are a rather bright girl."

I grinned, trying not to let my nerves show, "I did try being stupid once, it got very dull very quickly. It's quite boring being so absent minded, I don't know how anyone manages it."

Hughes gave an amused smirk "At least you're being honest."

I nodded, "It is the best policy."

"Well then," Hughes paused, looking rather serious, making a tremor to run along my spine. I felt as if I was being hunted. "I hope you keep to that policy."

I watched him carefully, marking the location of the window in my peripheral vision. Just in case I needed to escape in a hurry.

"Who are you? And why were you in the fifth laboratory last night?"

I mentally gulped, and fought against my seizing nerves. I hated confrontations, and would lock myself away during one. Yet, looking into Hughes' eyes. The cold, determination. The speculation, the formulating plans swirling behind there, I knew I couldn't do that and live.

"I-I…I don't know what answer you are looking for."

His eyes flickered over me, what he was reading, I didn't know. What I did know was that my limbs had frozen stiff, and my fists were clenching the pillow in my lap in a death grip. It took everything for me not to shy away from his gaze, in hope he saw my answer, and my fear in them.

He then reached behind him and brought out a familiar looking black and yellow square. Without my contacts or glasses it was a bit blurry, but I could still make it out. It was by denim batman wallet I had gotten last year.

Only one word rang through my mind.

Shit!

 **A/N: Welcome to my new work. For those of you who don't know, this is my fifth version of this story. I've rewritten this over and over again, trying to find the best way to have the setting where I need it to be. And then Hughes walked in and blew the whole thing up, but hey, it works. Anyway, William is honestly a spur of the moment character, but I've now figured out a plot with him, so yay. Hopefully Hughes isn't too out of character, but he has a reason to be so harsh.**

 **Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts and comments, despite how unstable this whole chapter is, but hey. The whole situation is screwy anyway, so look forward to some more interrogation of Lace and some of how the heck she got to Amestris to be revealed next chapter.**

 **(This is mainly an experiment to see if anyone is willing to actually read this, and if I should post more chapters. So good review=more chapters!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ice and Sword

Chapter 2:The calm before the storm

 _Sword_

At first I chastised myself for cursing, I was doing that too much. Hadn't I sworn, pun intended, off cursing. I did not need a repeat of ninth grade. _That_ was a terrible year.

Secondly I told myself to shut up and focus.

Hughes held my gaze unwaveringly, questioningly. I squirmed under the weight, wanting to tell him everything, yet at the same time my throat was clenched tight in a vice. Hughes watched me for a moment, and I wondered what he thought of me. A young girl, a possible illegal immigrant. Okay, a definite illegal alien, but he didn't know that. A girl with a drivers' license dated for two-thousand thirteen. Also containing my birthdate of oh-five oh-one nineteen-ninety-six. Probably thought I was a loon.

I shoved all the thoughts away, they weren't helping. I cleared my throat, easing the pressure off slightly. "I-It's…" my voice still trembled so I took in a breath and spoke again, the Amestrian language tumbling off my lips felt foreign, "It's my drivers' license."

Hughes stared at me in disbelief, eyebrow raised. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I answered honestly. Yep I was that awkward age between sixteen and eighteen, though I didn't see why those ages even mattered.

Hughes nodded, but I was confused about what he was satisfied, or acknowledging something.

I straightened myself out, but hissed painfully as a muscle in my side twisted awkwardly, aggravating my, hopefully, bruised ribs. While I grumbled several death threats towards that blasted Envy, Hughes' brows lifted in what seemed to be genuine concern. "You okay there little Lady?"

I rubbed the now throbbing area and nodded, already masking the pain. His eyes glanced over me, resting the longest on my neck. "Who did this to you?"

I hesitated, countless replies and following conversations running through my head. The answer I chose was risky, but I might put me in the place I need to be. "A homunculus." I breathed out, trying to hold back my hatred for the monster, "He called himself Envy."

To say Hughes was shocked, stunned, flabbergasted, was an understatement. It looked as if someone ripped one right in his face. Okay, bad comparison. Oh no. Now I was picturing someone's butt in Hughes face, cue dramatic fart noise. I pressed my lips together to hold back my laughter. This was sooo not the time. Go away immature me.

Hughes' shock melted into a multitude of other emotions that I couldn't place. "H-how do you…are-are you an alchemist?"

I could see several dozen other questions floating behind his eyes, but he didn't ask anything else, so I proceeded to answer.

"No, not technically. I mean I do have some alchemical knowledge, but it's basic at best." The new knowledge I had traded truth for circulated through my mind, but I put it away. I would write it down the best I could later. "I know about the homunculi, laboratory five, the real things going on there, and much more." Hughes opened his mouth to ask more questions, his whole body becoming ridged with tension and suspicion, but I continued before he could.

"How I know these things is the real kicker. By all logical means it's impossible," I placed a hand over my chest, fingers spread out to emphasize my entirety, " _I'm_ impossible." I waved my arm to note the room, "I shouldn't even be here. In this room, in this world." Hughes was shocked once more at that statement.

"So tell me Maes Hughes, husband of Gracia, father of Alicia, and best friend to Roy Mustang; what can I say to make you believe me that…that I honestly mean no harm. No harm to you, or your friends or family. That despite a possible logical reasons I was forced here, with my best friend in the whole world, who is _missing_ by the way." I sniffled and forced back the rising hot tears behind my eyes. "What can I say to make you understand that, yes I know things I shouldn't, but I am just a t…a terrified kid who has finally realized the consequences of a foolish wish?"

I aggressively wiped away the single tear that had escaped and reprimanded myself for being so…so goddam weak. I was trembling, and my throat was clenching shut. I hate this. I hate myself. It took everything for me to say that, because of my stupid, paralyzing fear. Dammit!

My thoughts circulated over and over again, dragging me deeper and deeper into self-loathing. My fists were clenched tight, by nails biting into my palms, and my teeth were tightening on the side of my cheek. I was trying to distract myself from my tears by higher levels of pain. It was the last line of control I had.

I would not break down here. Not now. Dammit, not in front of Hughes.

My dark world then paused. Hughes had laid his hand over one of mine and uncurled it. Four angry red crescents screamed up at me from where my hails dug into my skin. I refused to look up, rather, I was paralyzed. I wanted to scream at him to go away, that I wasn't worth comforting and I should be thrown in the closest asylum to be put down, yet at the same time I wanted to leap into his arms and cry my heart out.

It was too much. Everything was too much and now I was utterly alone, facing the reprimands of a not too friendly government and a hoard of homunculi who wanted to use me as a sacrifice. My best friend was God knows where and I would never be able to return home unless I sacrificed another li…

I slammed my thoughts down on that thought. No. I don't want to think about it.

"…it's okay." Hughes voice finally reached my inner torment and everything calmed.

I finally looked up at Hughes and the tightness I felt in my chest, the anguish tearing me apart disappeared. He and a soft, fatherly smile at me. "It's okay," he said once more, as if approaching a frantic animal, a soft, cooing voice. "Just tell me everything from the beginning."

My throat clenched, but I nodded slowly. Gad, how childish was I?

I sniffled and cleared my throat, then ran a hand down my face, clearing the few trails of tears that had escaped. I hadn't had a breakdown for a while, and now I was embarrassed. I was quiet for too long, several long minutes so Hughes prompted me, "You said you were forced here? You and your friend?"

I nodded, now that I knew where to start it was easier. "M-my friend, Kali, and I…we're not from this world. I know, I know that sounds crazy, but Envy was the one who brought us here. He had a man use alchemy to take us to the realm of truth, where the gate it. The gate is the source of this world's alchemy so Kali and I had to make a trade with Truth to come here. To Amestris."

"But why would you want to come here?" Hughes interrupted, "Does that have to do with why you know about me and the homunculi?"

I nodded, more relieved than annoyed at his questions. I was a babble mouth and I could feel myself drifting off topic. "Yes it does." I took in a breath, "You see in my world, your world, your universe is a work of fiction. A story called 'The Fullmetal Alchemist', as you can discern Edward and his brother are the main characters. My friend and I adore the work and so know quite a lot about it. We…we love this place," I offered him a weak smile, "and we love you guys. So can you imagine being presented with the opportunity to go to the world you love so much being such a temptation?"

Hughes looked confused more than anything, which made me laugh.

I quickly stifled it, "Sorry, I can see you're lost. All of this is way over my head as well. Too many impossibilities. I mean, can you imagine what would happen if my world knew this world actually existed? It would be pure chaos, hopefully not on the level of 'The Conquer of Shamballa', but pretty bad. Plus the whole scientific technicalities. The Energy needed, the 'toll' required probably doesn't even skim the surface of all the forces involved. Molecular exchange, the actual transport between worlds…" I glanced at Hughes and in my fanatic ranting I had missed that I had lost him even more.

My face flamed in embarrassment. Me and my stupid obsession for science fiction. "Sorry, that probably didn't help. What I basically meant was if it hadn't actually happened to me, then I would have never thought it was actually possible. Like I said, I love this place. I love the people here, and I admire all of you. So I do apologize if my being here is a hinder to you in any way…" I trailed off not knowing what to say past that.

Hughes gifted me with a kind smile, a smile I recognized to be his fatherly smile. All I can say is that's it's a lot more impactful in 3D. He clapped his hand over mine, which had returned to rest in my lap after their wild gesturing during my 'explanation'. "It's not a problem at all. I may not understand everything you just said, but I do understand that you're in trouble, and not by your own volition."

A weight lifted off my back, a weight I never even noticed was there.

"Though…" Hughes drew out, causing me to mentally tense again, "I would like to know how much you know about me."

His joking smile made me relax. "Not much, well not as much as the Elrics anyway." I offered a kind smile, "You're a father figure to them. They really look up to you, though they'll never admit it." I laughed lightly, "Especially Edward. He's so stubborn."

Hughes hummed thoughtfully, though I couldn't place the look in his eye he looked rather suspicious. A sly fox he definitely was. "Now about you I don't really know a lot, I don't know how old you are, or about where or how you grew up, but I do know you come from a large family. Which is why you don't want too many children, as to not make them feel isolated." Hughes looked genuinely surprised, but I continued quickly before we got off topic, "I also know you met Roy at the military academy when you were both eighteen," I laughed out loud at the memory of the OVA, "You became rivals over a spinach keesh of all things."

Hughes laughed along with me, a happy twinkle in his eye, "It was a stupid thing wasn't it?" it was more of a rhetorical question, so I didn't really answer. I just hummed in agreement while nodding, cheeks hurting from how wide my smile was.

"It's weird how guys bond over that kind of stuff, but it's good though. Having a rival to work against, to improve yourself." I remembered all the people I trained with that were ranked higher than me, namely my teachers and the occasional teen close to my age. Not that any of them thought of me as a 'rival', it was still a nice form of comparison. I drifted back into the present.

Taking a softer tone I continued, "I know you both reunited during the Ishvalan war and you saved Roy from Heathcliff." Hughes tensed at this. That part always got me, and I gripped the sheet tightly. It was so unfair. Hughes gave me a smile and patted my hands again.

"It's in the past, don't worry about it anymore."

I nodded, but I knew I would. I changed the mood again by offering a smile. "You and Gracia are married now though and you have your daughter Alicia!"

I got the desired effect, he began gushing about his daughter and did indeed pull out a stack of several pictures of Alicia and passed them to me with elaborate explanations on each one. I gushed along right with him, because Alicia was absolutely adorable. "… _and_ her third birthday is tomorrow!"

The news impacted me heavily, almost physically. Laboratory five. Alicia's birthday. Right after was…no!

I must have spaced out in my fear-initiated epiphany because Hughes called out my name a several times over. "What's got you so spooked? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

I scanned the room, trying to see any fluctuations in the shadows, to see if Pride was listening in. I scoffed at myself, as if I could determine that. That nasty little monster only had control in Amestris. I studied Hughes, and realized I needed to tell him everything and then get him out of Amestris. To Xing.

"There's something that happens to you in the story. Something…" I tried to come up with a suitable word to describe his murder. Nothing came to mind. I let out a long breath, giving up on the subtly. "You find out something about the military, something you shouldn't have and you get murdered for it."

Once again I had surprised the man, but his silence didn't last for long. His shock changed to a dark, calculating scowl. "What is it that I discover that is so vital?"

So he believed me…well that or he was playing along to get more information. Probably the latter, though I wished for the former. I looked into his eyes, trying not to waver, "That depends. Are you looking into King Bradley's secretary, or into the alarming amount of battles this country has fought?"

He studied me hard for several moments before replying. What he thought I have no idea, which only made my swirling gut of nerves kick it up a notch. At this point I'm very glad to have an empty stomach. "The latter. It does seem that there have been a lot of unnecessary bloodshed in the forming this country."

I nodded, thoughts grave when remembering not only the war scenes from FMA, but also from history classes. Many scenes from those documents still haunt me. "You are right in your assumption." Hughes didn't say a word so I continued, finally breaking away from his intense gaze. "This country was created for a corrupt reason, a despicable reason that has only and will only continue to lead to many unnecessary losses of life." I glanced at him, "Yours included."

His fists clenched, so I offered a light smile. "You found this out for the Elrics, so in the long run you really do help them out." I let out a pained sigh and forced back the rising tears, "Gracia said you were too self-sacrificing." I inhaled deeply and looked over to Hughes determined, "But I can't allow you, of all people, to die such an unjustified death.

Hughes offered me half a smile, maybe because of my childish stubbornness and reasoning, but I didn't care. If I could save his life then I don't care what happens to me. Out of anyone he deserves to see his little girl grow up. She deserved a father like him. The kind of father I have always longed for.

"I never again want to see a family torn apart by an unjustified death."

Hughes took note of my phrasing, but didn't say anything. He merely chuckled, "What do you suppose we do about it?"

"We have to fake your death and get you out of the country."

Hughes laughed aloud after I finished my sentence, and now it was my turn to be surprised. I hadn't added my usual wit to the conversation, so what was so funny?

"You're just like those Elrics," I stared at him more confused than ever. How exactly was I like those boy geniuses?

"You have the same fire in your eyes. The same determination to help someone despite all odds."

My face warmed until I was seeing red. Not only was I not used to compliments, but it was so out of place to be compared to some of the people I most admired in this…well yeah, in this world.

I cleared my throat, trying to cool my face mentally. "As off as your compliment may be, we still are discussing your death here. Unfortunately…" Hughes interrupted me.

"No, no. I think that compliment was right on point. I usually trust my judgment in people and I can tell you're a kind young lady. I may not understand you all the time, but I can see you care for the boys, and me, and you're trying your best to help."

My face warmed, and I felt as if my skin was going to melt off. "N-no, I-I mean yes I do care, but…but I'm nothing like them. I-I…" I trailed off feeling my consuming dark self-loathing thoughts surfacing. I shoved them away, focusing myself back to the present.

I kept my lips sealed after uttering a quiet thanks.

"Now what I really want to know is who is orchestrating the whole scheme behind the corruption of this country, and how I can plan to stop them."

I shook my head, "That's the point. You can't stop them, but your death does initiate Roy's investigation. He, the Elrics, and an army from Brigs eventually defeat the monster pulling the strings." I looked to him, trying to sound convincing and strong, "That's why you need to fake your death and flee the country. They can't get you where they have no power." I paused and waited for a reply, but his gaze was elsewhere, thinking.

"Go to Xing. I'll come find you when this all is over." I smirked jokingly, "Roy and Gracia may just kill me for keeping it from them, but I think they'll get over it."

Hughes smiled lightly but didn't say anything for several moments. I could feel my plan crumbling beneath me and I mentally searched for something to say, to snatch onto those last hanging threads.

"As unhappy as I am about your supposed plan I can see your point." I let out a breath of relief. "But…" I froze. "There is something I am concerned about."

I panicked and thought of a dozen different things wrong, but couldn't figure out what he was talking about. I looked to him for help and saw his waving my drivers' license between his fingers. I was still confused.

"You're still an illegal immigrant," oh…that.

"However luckily enough for you you're under eighteen so you can be claimed under a parental guardian." I perked up and genuinely smiled at the man. "I do need a last name for the documents though."

"Bendheim." I replied flatly. I loathed my surname a little, after being mocked by annoying variations in fifth grade I usually tried to not mention my last name often. Oh well, I have a new start so bygones are bygones.

Hughes nodded, then stood. I was surprised that despite my self-induced emotional rollercoaster things had worked out. Then again Hughes could just be going along with the guardian thing to keep me under his watch, not that I minded. I loved the man, he was an amazing father figure.

"H-hey…uhh…"

The question I wanted to ask died in my throat.

Hughes smiled and hummed for me to continue.

"Could you introduce me to Edward and Alphonse?"

Hughes laughed lightly, "Of course. I was planning on seeing them tomorrow."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem kiddo. Besides," he gave me a sly grin, "I don't think our conversation is over quite yet."

I laughed, "I didn't expect it to me. I'll answer any questions you have," I held my pointer finger aloft, "hopefully without all the crying this time."

Hughes barked out a laugh, "Let's hope. Now I'm going to go write up all your paper work and I'll be back before the end of the day."

I nodded, giving him my thanks once more.

He left, and now everything was too quite. I glared at the opposite wall, wishing for something to do. As cool as Amestris and the 1910's were it was exceptionally boring without any of my electronics, or even a book. I'd prefer a book at this point since my phone was out of commission as there was no Wi-Fi or satellites.

My inner self began screaming at the notion of the loss of electronic entertainment. I let the mini-me scream on for a while until she broke down into gross sobbing. Aww yes, it was a sad loss; but hey, tomorrow I get to meet the Elric brothers. I let myself squeal with fan girl delight, legs thrashing wildly before pain sparked in my thighs. I rubbed them soothingly, glaring at them. I rolled my eyes and drifted back to my thoughts from before. I mean Fullmetal Alchemist has been my obsession for the last two years and now I was actually here in Amestris.

I gazed out at the limited view I had through the window to my right. I couldn't see clearly, the green trees a blurry blob, and the buildings were off white and tan colored angular structures, but they reminded me of France and Italy. Moving my thoughts away I analyzed the angle of the sunlight. I was facing south and the sunlight almost was high overhead. It should be around early morning, or a little past noon. My curiosity got my legs itching to explore the city. My longing for adventure flamed in my chest and my pain was all but forgotten.

Surely Hughes wouldn't mind if I took a closer look at the window… An excited grin spread on my lips and I began to scoot to the edge of the bed. Just as I began to set my feet on the floor a nurse noisily barged into the room. I hurriedly sat back and watched her let out a cheery greeting while wheeling in a cart with a tray of food on it.

"I heard our little Jane Doe had finally woken up, so I thought you'd be hungry."

I let out a little laugh, "You guessed right. I'm famished."

She laughed, and beamed. She placed the tray on my lap and I thanked her heartily. "You're welcome Hun. Now, since I'm here I was told to check up on you. So I'll try not to bother you too much while you eat."

I nibbled on the roll, finding that it was a lot heavier than I was used to. Not that I minded. It was mildly warm and settled my stomach well enough. I nodded absent-mindedly, I knew that the quicker I passed their examinations the quicker I could get out of here.

After a little more invasive examining she informed me that my ribs were indeed just bruised and that the inflammation on my cheek would recede in a few days. I thanked her, relieved that I wasn't in worse shape, despite the fact I felt like absolute hell.

I'd pay back that scum Envy for what he did to me. My inner fire flickered, maybe. He was a homunculi after all, and it took Roy a great deal of effort to deal with him in the end. I sighed loudly. There was no way I could take anyone on in my current state.

"Something on your mind?" The nurse, Jenny as she had introduced while looking me over, asked.

I sighed, chuckling lightly. "A lot of things actually," I tapped on my temple, "this thing never really shuts up."

She laughed at my joking tone. "I like your spirit Lace."

I grinned at her sipping at the bottle of milk that accompanied the meal of mashed potatoes, a slice of ham and carrots. It was a meager amount, but it was all I could handle with my sore body. The milk was thicker and not as sweet as my usual two-percent, but it was satisfying.

"Alright missy," Jenny commented tapping my I.V bag, "I'll send the doctor in, he just finished talking to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes so you should be discharged later today."

"Great!" I smiled, "Thank you for everything Jenny."

The rustled my hair, "Think nothing of it, I got to spend time with you instead of giving ol' Hendrik a sponge bath."

I grimaced and we both laughed loudly. "And speaking of baths, why don't we get you cleaned up."

I nodded, placing my tray on the cart and once again scooting to the edge of the bed. "That sounds great," I commented as she lent me her arm while I sat myself in the wheelchair that Hughes had left.

She wheeled me to another part of the building chatting about work and the gossip all women had between each other. She was a sweet woman in her late twenties, and from the band on her finger she was happily married. I mentioned it and she proceeded to gush while blushing like a girl discussing her first crush. I was a bit envious.

She let me shower on my own and it only took me a few moments to walk normally. It hurt undressing, but the hot water felt wonderful. I surveyed the damage on my body myself. My side was a lovely deep blue as was the dark blotch that took by half of my thigh. Several other dark bruises lingered here and there, but the pain was getting easier to bear. My neck and cheek throbbed a bit, but they were easy to forget.

I let the hot water run over me for several minutes until I felt completely clean and refreshed. Provided soap was used and my hair was now tangle free, which was a wonderful feeling.

Jenny provided me clothes, different from the hospital garbs mind you, and opted to brush my hair. I hesitantly agreed. Soon enough I was 'primped and polished'-her words not mine-and back in my room. I flopped back onto the thin mattress with a content sigh. Jenny left to attend to a few other work matters now that I was taken care of.

"You look happy," a deep, but familiar voice said from the door. I jolted up, wincing as my ribs protested. William was instantly by my side apologizing.

I waved him away, grinning. "Nah, it's okay. I moved too quickly is all." I smiled at him, sitting up and attempting to ignore my now throbbing side. "Why are you here? I thought you were working."

"I was," he grinned at me. "But I'm off duty now."

"Oh," I said lamely, instantly wanting to take that syllable back.

He grinned despite my awkwardness. He then jabbed a thumb at the door, "Is the invitation to the courtyard still open?"

I nodded, "Of course." A wide, excited smile captured my lips, but I couldn't force it away. I really wanted to get out of here, breathe fresh air.

"Let's go then," he happily helped me to the wheelchair once more. It was bad how much I was enjoying being pushed around, not having to walk. Ugh, I'm so lazy.

We gave small talk until he wheeled me through a door into a small confined area of trimmed grass and bordering shrubbery. "I know it's not much, but it's a nice change from a desk and paperwork."

I snorted a laugh, picturing Roy swamped with stacks of paper. "I bet," I commented as he pushed me onto the grass.

We continued to talk for a while longer, an hour or two as I gauged from the sun passing farther to the west. I learned that he joined the military a year back and was still stuck just doing meager paperwork and the occasional policing work when the time called for it. It was fun listening to him talk, and he asked me enough questions, though I avoided anything too personal, that I spent plenty of time talking myself.

Soon enough he took me back to an awaiting Jenny. She smiled warmly at me once she spotted William. My face burned at her assumption. Sure he was handsome, but all I wanted was someone to talk to. It was merely a bonus that he was handsome. I scowled playfully at her, but she rolled her eyes.

She took me from him at the door, and I bade him farewell. If I was to be released tonight, then I probably wouldn't see him again. Darn, I mentally pouted.

I then remembered the Elrics and a grin broke out on my face. Never mind William. He was a gentleman beyond caliber, but I had things to do. Kali flashed through my mind and my resolve hardened once more. Soon enough I would be on my way to finding her.

The doctor soon arrived and once again I was examined, he said I could be released as soon as Hughes came to get me. Speak of the devil he arrived right then.

"Hey'ya little lady."

"Hi Hughes," I grinned at him.

"So what's the verdict Doc'?" Hughes asked.

"As long as she doesn't strain herself, and takes this anti-inflammatory twice a day she'll make a fast recovery."

"Sounds like you're ready to go," he beamed at me.

I nodded and the doctor and Jenny left. Jenny gave me a tight hug before leaving, wishing me well. I returned her hug and wished her the best in life.

When the left Hughes turned to look at me, "So how was your day, boring I bet."

I laughed, "It was decent, and Jenny kept me entertained."

Hughes nodded, grinning all the while. "All right, let's get out of here. My wife probably has almost finished dinner."

"Sounds great!" I stood up and stretched. It felt great after sitting all day. Though my side still protested. As did the rest of me, but I could push the pain to the back of my mind.

He led me out of the building, passing many blue uniforms of men and women alike. The whole place had a serious air, but it was interesting. I tried taking it all in, but there was too much to look at so I got a bit lightheaded from turning my head so much.

"Keep looking around like that and your head will pop right off."

I smiled shyly, "It's rather interesting, so I got captivated. Military operations have always intrigued me."

"Oh is that so?" Hughes asked arching an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Though I'm not one for taking unnecessary orders."

Hughes laughed, "I'm not sure anyone is."

At this point we reached his car and I held myself back from examining every inch of the thing. It was fascinating seeing the car in person. I had glimpsed similar models before, but never from up close. I jumped into the passenger seat and Hughes eased himself into the drivers' side. By the time he began driving off I was practically bouncing in my seat.

"Is there anything that you don't get excited about?" Hughes chuckled.

I turned to him and in a serious tone I said flatly, "Math."

He burst out laughing and I grinned. It was fun making someone laugh. Especially Hughes. Hopefully I could get a few laughs out of Ed tomorrow. The thought excited me.

I went back to gazing out the window, taking in all the architecture and the buzzing livelihood of the people on the streets. It was refreshing not to see boobs and underwear hanging out everywhere. Central was beautiful, in its own charming way. I smiled, Kali would love this.

"So is this the first time you've been in another country?" Hughes laughed, though I missed most of his implication.

I shook my head, "No, I took a trip to another country last, well my last year, but that's a moot point." I waved my hand but put it back in front of me, "Though I can't say I've been gallivanting through other worlds. As cool as that would be."

"Cool?" Hughes asked confused.

I laughed, "Sorry, it's a term of my generation. It means interesting or fascinating. Amazing, etcetera, etcetera."

"Ah," Hughes drew out, making me laugh over his dramatic antics.

"But what's so fascinating about Amestris?" He asked after a moment.

"It's probably my writers' heart that has me all excited. My sense of adventure is a bit annoying, but your world is beautiful. I've loved it before I came here, but now," I chuckled, "I sound like an old man." I wined playfully.

He laughed, and I turned around once again and smiled at him. Hopefully I would eventually gain his trust that I was telling the truth. I could tell he was still guarded around, but then again who wouldn't be.

 _I tis a murderer_. _Fear me_. A voice in my head cackled. I rolled my eyes at myself. Visualizing torture methods wasn't murder, but they did help with my writing.

The car then came to a stop at a large building that looked like an apartment complex. It stuck out a bit from the flat sides of the rest of the building that expanded down a ways down the road. The downtown buildings of Paris, France popped into my mind. The buildings weren't as detailed, but their simplicity was inviting.

I mentally slapped my forehead. I kept drabbling on and on about buildings it was depressing. It was fascinating, but c'mon.

I grinned at Hughes as we entered the building. "You'll love Gracia's cooking and Alicia is such a sweetheart!" Hughes cooed as we began walking up the stairway.

I smiled warmly at the gushing man, "With you as their husband and Wife I'm sure they are."

We had to go slowly, as my legs still hurt. We mostly walked in silence, but I didn't mind. I had to focus on walking up the several floors that I doubt I could have a conversation to begin with.

We finally made it and when he opened the door announcing he was home little Alicia charged into his legs "Daddy, daddy! You're home!"

I just about died from cuteness overload. Then she spotted me.

"Daddy, who's that?"

 **Whoo! That was long. Hopefully it wasn't too long winded for you guys. Sorry for the late update. It's been almost two months -_-**

 **Sorry about that…**

 **Life was just crap last month, and this month it's been switching with camping and cleaning, plus bouts of laziness, and now I'm sick.**

 **But hey, the next update will be faster. I promise.**

 **If there are any grammatical errors please do tell and I shall annihilate them. Hehehe~**

 **Oh big thanks to my 5 followers and two comments. Hopefully you'll stick around with me for a while. :3**

 **Hopefully this shows a bit more about Lace, and her tenacity for talking with everyone…**

 **Yeah…**

 **She's a weirdo… but a good weirdo.**

 **Anyway next chapter you'll see what happened to Kali, so look forward to that!**

 **~Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ice and Sword

Chapter 3: A week in Xerxes ((wow so clever))

 _Ice_

The morning sun crested over the top of the ruins and landed directly on Kali's face. Her eyes scrunched tighter closed as she tried to hold onto the remints of sleep. The sun wasn't having it. Its unrelenting light soon awoke the teen. She let out grumbles of protests, supposing it was her dad waking her to have her perform some ridiculous chore. He had been pretty persistent the last stretch of winter break.

To her surprise she was not at home, nor in her bedroom. In fact she had no idea where she was and her sluggish mind wasn't helping her confused state at all. Around her were ruins, and sand. Lots and lots of sand. The morning sky was just beginning to lighten. Did someone dump her in Nevada? No, Nevada didn't have ruins. Rome? Was she in Rome?

Nah, couldn't be.

Southern Utah? She scanned the area, but where were the mountains?

W.T.F! She jolted up and looked around.

"Hey miss! What are you doing here?" A kid's voice suddenly sounded to her right and Kali whipped around. Standing there was a boy roughly twelve years old, and dressed in off white monk-like robes. He had dark tan skin and white hair cropped short. The most surprising thing was his red eyes, furrowed in concern.

Wait, a minute.

This boy looked like an Ishvalan, but that was impossible. Kali rubbed her eyes, and blinked for several moments. Maybe she was dreaming. She stared at the boy then laid back down, convinced this was a dream and she'd wake up back home.

"Hey miss!" The boy called again, walking over and grabbing Kali's shoulder to turn her back over. "It's not safe to sleep out in the open like this. Come back to camp, my aunt will know what to do."

"Alright, I'll play along," Kali murmured, yawning wide. Her leg knocked into something and she recognized her gray and blue back pack. It was more a hiking pack, but she used it as a back pack for school this year. She did have a lot a heavy books after all. Mechanically she picked it up and put it on.

"Oh are you a traveler Miss?"

"It's Kali. Call me Kali."

"You have a weird name Miss Kalie."

"Kay-lee, is how you pronounce it, and you can talk to my parents about it if it bothers you." Kali was sore, so her temper suffered. She could feel sand in her shoes and she was tired and did not want to deal with this confusion at all. She just wanted to go back to bed. Back to her bed and not wander around this bizarre dream.

It was a short walk to 'camp', where a lot more dark skinned Ishvalans walked around attending to their own business. Most stopped to stare at Kali as she passed. She ignored to looks and focused on following the rude boy. She never got his name. She should ask.

She licked her dry lips and it felt as if half the desert was lodged on her tongue and down her throat. Water would be nice. Tea would be better, she had some at home that she really liked. She craved it now.

The boy led her to a tent of a dirty-brown looking tarp, on the outskirts of several dozen other tents. They weren't Teepee's per say, more box shaped with an elevated side, some with adjoining sections. Like the one the boy led her to.

"Aunt Mahsa! The boy called out lifting the flap of a tan wall of a tent.

"Atash! Did you get the water I sent you for?"

"No Aunt, but I did find someone. She's a traveler!"

A woman with a long white braid and wrinkled eyes and a warm smile appeared from another section of the tent which was surprisingly comfortably furnished with rugs and blankets and pouches containing food and other items.

Kali's mind was beginning to wake up fully and it dawned on her that this was in fact not a dream. Frantically she searched her mind for an explanation. Where was she? Why was she here? Where was Lace?

Lace.

Suddenly a flood of memories came back to her and she missed what Mahsa asked her. She spun frantically in a circle searching for her best friend. The last thing she remembered was those gate babies ripping her away and sending her into a pool of light. She remembered nothing else before she awoke just minutes ago.

"Where am I?" Kali demanded at the confused looking Ishvalan woman.

"T-this is Xerxes," the woman cautiously supplied maneuvering Atash behind her.

"Xerxes?" Kali's brows rose into the hairline of her disarrayed short mousy hair. She ran a hand through her hair, as if trying to grasp onto an answer to a question she did not have. "How-how in the world?"

"Are you lost?" The boy, Atash asked.

"You could say that," Kali smiled wistfully. She had no idea where her friend was, or how she was going to find her.

Edward. Lace would go find Edward Elric. She knew Kali would do the same. So that's where she had to go. "C-can anyone take me to Amestris?" Kali desperately asked the woman.

"I'm sorry, the traveling company won't be back for almost a week," the woman calmly supplied sensing Kali's distress.

"Damn," Kali cursed, running another hand through her hair.

"Why do you need to go there?" Atash asked.

"I have a friend waiting for me there. We got separated and I need to find her," Kali explained trying to fix her hair. A frustrated frown formed on her face. She really needed a shower.

"Oh. Well you can stay here until the company arrives." Mahsa kindly offered, "But, you'll have to help out to earn your food."

Kali nodded. It only seemed fair. Besides, she had no idea where to go and had no supplies with her. The traveling company was her best bet. She clenched her fist. She was going to find her best friend.

A week passed and Kali got to know most of the people in camp. She still marveled that she was actually in another world, the Fullmetal Alchemist one at that. That got her pondering on which version it was. She wished it was Brotherhood, because she was never able to finish the 2003 one because it was just so wrong! The Elrics mother was a homunculus. That was not okay in the slightest. It infuriated her. She let out an annoyed snort and tightened the rope holding the tent tighter.

This group of Ishvalans had taken refuge from Amestris here in the ruins of Xerxes, and they were all really kind, hardworking people. Kali loved playing with the younger kids the most. She would sing the songs her mother had taught her to them and they'd laugh and call her weird. Not that she minded.

"Okay! We're all set! Thanks for the help Kali!"

"No problem, Habib!" Kali waved back at the man who had a big grin on his face. She had made it a point to learn all their names, and she had almost gotten all of them. There were just the few that didn't want to speak to the outsider that she never talked to.

"Oh Kali, do you mind getting me some water?" Mahsa asked coming around a corner.

Kali took the outstretched pot and shook her head, "Not at all, I'll be right back." She grinned at the woman who smiled back. Kali jogged off to the water filled fountain. The thin, but soft cotton dress/robe like garment swished around her ankles. Mahsa had given it to her the day she had arrived after she had pulled her weight in helping the little colony with daily tasks. Mahsa commented about the odd clothing she wore, consisting of her forest green button up shirt, black pin-stripe slacks and red converse.

Kali brushed her off, saying it was normal in her hometown. She didn't want to have to explain the whole 'I'm from another world' thing to everyone. She hardly believed it herself sometimes and just considered herself to be on vacation. Once she found Lace would she worry about it.

Kali focused back on her task, thinking about dunking her head in the fountain after getting water. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was already burning her scalp.

She rounded a large piece of ruins, feet crunching in the sand and hot sun blazing on her back. She really needed a drink and her water bottle bouncing at her hip demanded to be refilled. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There at the fountain, filling water skins of their own was none other than Ling and his entourage, Fu and Lan Fan.

Kali did the most logical thing she could think of. She squealed and tackled Ling in a hug.

* * *

Or at least that's what her inner fan girl did. In reality she dropped the pot into the sand and stared at the Xingese prince. Holy crap he was hot! He wore his signature yellow jacket-thing and white pants. He glanced at her curiously, brow raised in question.

She quickly caught herself drooling, and wiped it away before approaching with a smile. "Hey are you guys traveling to Amestris as well?"

Lan Fan and Fu stood in front of ling protectively. Kali couldn't tell what expressions they wore their signature masks on their faces. A spark of irritation ran through her and she resisted ripping them off.

Ling flashed her a friendly smile and Kali could feel the blush on her face grow hotter. "It seems you're rather observant," he grinned while shaking her offered hand. "We are indeed heading to Amestris, the name's Ling." He gestured to Lan Fan and Fu "These are my friends Lan Fan and Fu."

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kali," she introduced emphasizing the pronunciation.

Ling grinned once more and followed her to the fountain, "So what brings you all the way out to Xerxes?" He asked as she dipped the pot in to fill it.

"Nothing really, I never actually meant to come here." She honestly told him.

"Oh?"

Kali nodded at his prompt, "My friend and I got separated and I'm going to look for her in Amestris."

"Oh what a coincidence, we're heading to Amestris as well," Ling beamed and she felt my face warm again. Stupid handsome prince.

"Really, now?" she asked teasingly.

His grin grew, if that was possible. "Maybe we can enjoy each other's company?"

Kali offered up a sly smile, while Lan Fan and Fu offered their discontent in hushed whispers. "I might be interested," she lead on. No way was she going to be a pushover, her older brothers had pounded that into her early on. She was definitely no weak-willed girl who swooned over every handsome face that came her way.

Though a Xingese prince was another thing…

Ling chuckled at her evasiveness. He watched as she filled the water-skin on her hip, and then the large water pot she had previously been carrying. He was now very interested in this desert flower. Her energy was different, not in sync with the dragon pulse at all. Plus he could tell that he was not a complete stranger to her, yet she was to him. Very curious. He definitely could work to pry some information from her.

"Oh come on now desert flower," he sidled up to her, making her jump slightly. He inwardly grinned. She was aware of him, and he could use that to his advantage. "Surely my face isn't that bad."

She let out a laugh and nearly broke down into hysterics watching Ling trying to flirt with her. Though she did enjoy the pet name. She had forgotten that he was a lot smarter than the door-fearing-gluttonous-idiotic prince he pretended to be.

"No, it's not," she smiled at the Xingese prince. "And I never said no, now did I?"

Ling beamed, but Kali could feel Lan Fan and Fu glaring at her again. Mentally she rolled her eyes, somehow she would have to win the two bodyguards over. She loved them to death, but it was rather annoying having them staring her down like that.

She smiled towards the other two watching warily, "Though I don't think your friends like me very much."

Ling waved his hand dismissively and draped his arm over her shoulders and began walking us back in the direction she had come from, "Don't mind them, they'll come around."

Kali snorted a laugh, "I hope so. I'd rather not be killed in my sleep for offending them."

Ling faked an alarmed gasp, making Kali laugh. He was going over the top, but his familiarity did relax her. While she had easily settled into the life and rhythm of the camp Kali was anxious to get moving on to Amestris.

Eying Ling as they walked back to camp Kali thought of the timeline. While she loved FMA she wasn't quite as obsessed with the fine details Lace poured over. Of course her friend's gushing did spark a bit of information in her. Since Ling and the others haven't reached Amestris yet, then that probably means that this world was probably following the brotherhood timeline, and it was near the beginning.

Kali smiled realizing this information, more relieved that they were in the brotherhood timeline rather than the old one.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Ling asked, snapping her out of it.

"Maybe," Kali laughed hefting the pot of water into a more comfortable position as they crunched through the sand.

She led them to Mahsa's tent and ducked under a half open flap. "Mahsa! I have the water you asked for! We also have travelers." Kali announced.

Mahsa rushed in followed by her husband Mehrak. He was just as warm and welcoming as Mahsa. He and Kali already got along great and he beamed when seeing her.

"Ah, Kay-lee," he sang his accent much thicker than Mahsa.

He patted her back welcoming and took the pot from her, to which she was thankful for. Ling did like to talk and the pot was getting rather heavy.

He then noticed Ling peering in cautiously, "Ah, who friend?" He nudged her playfully, "Lover?"

Kali's face warmed at the notion. She shook her head and pushed Mehrak's shoulder, "No he's not!"

He laughed heartily and walked into the adjoined room.

Mahsa smiled at her and nodded towards Ling, as if asking for an introduction.

"This is Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu. They're traveling to Amestris as well. They'll be traveling with me." She turned towards Ling, then motioned towards Mahsa, "This is Mahsa. Her and Mehrak have let me stay with them until the traveling company arrives. They're kind people."

Ling bowed slightly then offered a wide smile, "We won't burden you, and we have our own supplies and will travel in our own manner when the time comes."

Mahsa nodded towards him, a little reserved. It was odd watching the exchange. Ling seemed more princely, which was very weird indeed.

Kali followed Ling out of the tent after waving to Mahsa, but was tackled at the knees by several of the younger kids demanding her to come play. She smiled to Ling a bit apologetically, as the younger boys glared harshly at him. He grinned and waved me away, watching from a distance as they dragged her away for a game similar to tag.

The day passed calmly in which Kali and Ling talked between games and chores; and before the sun set there was a cry from the other end of the camp. The traveling company had finally arrived, with a great load of food. They were welcomed warmly and a bit of a feast was set up and everyone attended. Ling and the others hung back, but did eventually join Kali after Mehrak tugged them forward. Ling soon dug in with an appetite Kali was familiar with.

The night was filled with laughter and a warm atmosphere. Eventually everyone fell into a reverent calm, but soon began a joyful song sung in their native language. To her surprise Kali found she could understand the words. While most of the lyrics didn't make sense the strong feeling affected her deeply. Most of the time she was a critic with music, but with this she was stunned. Several blazing kept the cold of the desert night at bay, yet Kali felt a chill in her heart.

She soon settled by Ling a way away from the others as they started breaking off to head back to their tents for the night. In the morning the company would pack up and head back to Amestris, well half would while the others would continue on to Xing to trade goods they had.

"That was interesting," Ling commented as Kali spread out her legs in front of her. She was tired and sore from chasing the kids for most of the afternoon.

"Yeah, I liked it," she told him while humming a bit of the chorus she could remember.

Silence lingered between them, and Kali could feel herself giving into sleep. She stood and yawned. "Tomorrow we head for Amestris, so I'm going to head to bed."

"Yes, and maybe I can finally have you to myself desert flower," Ling said meaningfully.

Kali's face flamed, but she just chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

He waved until she disappeared into Mahsa's tent. He could feel her energy move about until it settled along the ground. Her energy was so odd, but strong. He had assumed from watching her that she possessed the power of alchemy. Yet she drew her power not from anything of this world. He felt a sense of foreboding about her. Yet, she was a kind and bright girl, somehow villainous purposes did not suit her.

He would get her to answer her questions at some point.

"Young lord," Fu appeared at his side, "I sense she has a strong power within her, yet she is human."

"Yes, I sensed as much as well Fu."

"I don't trust her," Lan Fan hissed from Ling's other side.

Ling stared calculating at the side of the tent, "Neither do I, but she may be of use to us. If her friend is anything like her then they may know something about what we're looking for."

Fu hummed in agreement before commenting, "Young Lord you should sleep for we will be traveling at morning light."

Ling merely nodded before the three disappeared back to their 'camp'.

* * *

Ling awoke long before the sun and just contently watched as the Ishvalan camp slowly came to life. Kali was among the few that awoke with the first rays of the sun. He sensed her energy as it slowly moved about the tent before she exited and wandered over to the water fountain. He watched as she washed her face and hair, before shaking the excess water away like a dog. She was rather amusing.

She returned to her tent and he could sense her packing her things, occasionally stretching. He didn't know what he was waiting for, maybe for her to use alchemy, or summon some beast. None of that happened, and before he knew it the entire camp was stirring.

Most of the men helped the traveling company split their horses and load them up. They gave the company leader a payment of some sort, but Ling couldn't make out exactly what they used so he dropped it. He had a few items he could barter with.

Laughter of children and protests of adults stirred the rest of the camp to life. Kali emerged, a large blue and gray pack strapped around her shoulder and waist. She tilted back ever so slightly to show how heavy it was. Yet, she still offered up a bright smile to anyone she came into contact with.

She talked with some of the men who lead her over to a group of unloaded horses. She grinned and stroked the main of the tan horse chatting with the men for a few moments. They nodded and she unclasped her bag before helping the men secure her pack to the horse behind the saddle.

The woman Mahsa and her husband Mehrak hugged Kali tightly and it seemed to be a teary farewell. She thanked them over and over again, but they hushed her and just hugged her once more. Ling felt something akin to discomfort in his chest. Kali seemed like such a threat, yet she acted just like a kind girl.

Just what was she hiding?

As soon as Mahsa and Mehrak separated from Kali she was tackled to the ground by all the children. Ling could hear their protests from where he, Fu and Lan Fan perched on an outcropping of the remains of a roof.

"Do you really have to go?" A girl named Farah, sat on Kali's stomach wined.

Forcing back a grimace Kali nodded, "I do Farah. I have to find my friend."

Ladan, Farah's older sister pouted openly, "I thought we were your friends."

Kali laughed and patted Ladan's head. "You are, in fact you guys are practically family."

The kids beamed, and Atash finally pulled the younger kids off Kali letting her stand. He harrumphed and turned away, as if showing he wasn't as childish.

Ramin, Parviz, Taher, Ladan, Farah, and Zai all got tight hugs and 'goodbye's with promises that she'd visit again. Once taken away by their parents with ear tugging and scolding about not getting on with their daily tasks; did Kali turn to Atash.

The boy was being stubborn and wouldn't look at Kali. She snorted a laugh before hugging the boy. Since he was Mahsa's grandson she had spent most of her time with him, and she saw him as one of her nephews. He was a sweet, caring boy who was the ring-leader and example for the rest of the children in camp, so he had a stubborn side to him as well.

Atash turned in Kali's hug and held on tight. She could feel his fists wrapped up in her robe-like thing. "You're going to come back right?" the boy sniffled into her chest.

Mahsa and Mehrak were Atash's only remaining family, so her heart bled for him. He must look at her as an older sister. She smiled warmly at the white-haired boy. "Oh course," she promised. She would of course, come back and see them all again. With Lace, she determined.

Lace would love these people, the kind community, and all the children.

"As soon as I find my friend we'll both come back and visit. Okay?"

Atash nodded, and finally moved back, smiling sheepishly at Kali with red-rimmed eyes. He was probably embarrassed for crying.

She suddenly got an idea, she grabbed Atash's hand and dragged him to the horse holding her pack. "I've got something for you to hold onto for me. Can you do that?"

Atash grinned and nodded, if it promised that Kali would come back he would never let it leave his sight.

She pulled out a multi-colored scarf. Kali had finished it earlier in the week during her excessive down time. It was a replica of the fourth doctor from Doctor Who, she had made herself. She smiled at Atash, knowing he'd never understand the significance in a hundred years.

"I know it won't be of much use in the desert, but keep a hold on it and I'll come back to get it sometime. Okay?"

Atash held the scarf to his chest and nodded before hugging Kali once more. The call for the traveling company to move out had just been shouted, and he wasn't ready for her to leave yet. Neither was she, for a moment, but the thought of finding Lace, and seeing Amestris made her legs tingle in anticipation. She was never one to stay put for long after all.

She returned Atash's hug briefly before getting onto the tan horse that held her pack. She waved to the group of Ishvalans seeing them off. Mahsa ran forward and gave Kali a small bundle. "Food for the road," she explained briefly before clapping Kali's hand warmly and stepping back.

Kali lingered at the back of the group, waving until the tents, and even the ruins were out of sight.

Only then did she turn forward and embrace the new horizon in her stead. Off to Amestris. It was time to find Lace.

* * *

Her enthusiasm quickly faded after about a half hour. The men were quiet and it was already getting hot. The heat physically beat down on her and she wished more than ever for ice water or air conditioning. In addition to the oppressing heat and non-existent landscape, something kept nagging at the back of her mind. It was if she had forgotten everything.

She patted her back pack, mentally running over everything she packed. No…she didn't forget...! Ling!

"You called?" the devil himself suddenly appeared alongside Kali. She jumped then glared at the Xingese prince.

"I was wondering if you had forgotten about me," he pouted.

Kali harrumphed and turned her head away, trying to hide the blush on her face. Although she could pass it off as heatstroke. "I didn't forget." Kali grumbled turning back around.

A coy smirk spread on Ling's face, and Kali wanted to slap it off. She rolled her eyes instead and focused on the sand-filled horizon. "Ahhhh," Ling wined like a child, making the side of Kali's lips perk up unconsciously, "You're mad at me."

Kali snorted a laugh, and she could feel Ling bust out a grin. "You look a lot better when you smile."

Kali rolled her eyes and looked back over at Ling, "You must say that to all the girls."

Ling chuckled and eased his dark horse closer. "Only to my desert flower." He cooed eyebrows raised suggestively.

Kali burst out laughing. It was too much. "You really do look better when you smile," he sounded sincere that time.

A bit embarrassed Kali muttered a thanks. Changing the topic Kali asked, "So what exactly are you searching for? It must mean a lot for you to come all the way from Xing."

Ling's face melted into an impassive look, his gaze shifting ahead of him. "You're right in assuming it's important. If I find it I'll become the emperor of Xing."

Kali let out an impressed whistle, forcing herself to seem surprised. "Well lucky me, getting to talk to a future emperor."

Ling offered a lopsided smile that made Kali's chest clench slightly. He really was a handsome boy…man…manchild?

"Now it seems I get to ask you a question," Ling drew her from her thoughts. Kali nodded for him to continue.

"How did you end up in Xerxes? It's not exactly a place you just happen upon."

Kali shrugged, trying to find the words. She studied Ling for a moment before deciding to tell him the truth. She wanted to stick around with him after all, add he would play a big part in the scheme of things.

Kali glanced apprehensively to the others riding a little too close for comfort. Ling followed her gaze and seemed to catch on. They steered their horses a few yards away from the others, but still kept pace.

"It's kinda hard to explain, it's hard for me to understand myself…" she sighed and stopped beating around the bush. Ling tensed in anticipation, eyes opening slightly to study the strange girl next to him.

"My friend and I aren't from this world. We were forced here through what alchemists call 'the gate'. The…being in charge of the gate separated us, and I ended up in Xing. I don't know where she is though, but I know she'll make her way to someone called Edward Elric. He's a state alchemist, and," she paused and gave Ling a knowing smile, "he has information about what you're looking for as well."

Ling bristled at the onslaught of information. At least now he knew why her energy was so different, so out of sync with the dragon's pulse. Yet the part that disturbed him the most was how she knew what he was looking for. How she looked at him with familiarity while he had never know her before the previous day.

Letting his voice bristle with a threat he asked tensely, "How do you know that?"

Kali blinked in surprise at his aggressiveness, but she told herself she should have expected it. She was being a major creeper at the moment.

Calmly she began speaking again. "In my world there's a woman who know about this world and wrote stories about it." She watched Ling's expression as she spoke. "In part of her story she wrote about a Xingese prince trying to find the elusive Philosopher stone in order to save his father and secure his place as future Emperor."

She then smiled brightly at him, "He was my favorite character, and I would recognize you anywhere."

Ling was taken back. He was a character from a story in another world? How was that possible?

Tucking his suspecions and questions away for later he let a lopsided grin spread on his face, "So I'm your favorite?"

Kali's face reddened at his tone and she somewhat regretted saying that. She knew he'd get a big head over it, but it had back fired.

She ended up laughing in which Ling chuckled slightly. While Kali was distracted he sent a look towards Lan Fan and Fu who tailed behind at a safe distance. He would discuss what Kali had told them and figure out what actions to take. It was obvious that Kali had valuable information that they could not let fall into the wrong hands.

The decision to further interrogate her floated through Ling's mind. She opened up easily enough, but there was still something else that she knew. If she knew his tale, then maybe she knew the ending.

For the remaning two days it took to reach Amestris Ling and Kali were practically attached at the hip. Her spastic energy and dramatic emotions at times made her amusing to speak to. She also bombarded him with questions about Xing as well as a request to train her in their martial art ways.

He was skeptical, but it could be a good way to keep her close.

Kali cheered in estatic delight and relief once they all stopped in front of the worn down looking head quarters the traveling company was stationed at on the outskirts of a town bordering East City. There was no border control, so no military personal stopped them, which worked out for the best because Ling and his friends were illegal aliens after all.

Glancing at Kali he realized that she was in the same boat, though more alien than any of them.

Kali pranced around her horse, getting blood pumping back into her legs. Hours after riding the tan horse had made her stir-crazy and she really just wanted to get moving. She wanted to do something so badly.

She thanked the men and mentally thanked Mahsa for paying her fee since she was flat broke. Mahsa said she had earned it with her hard work and hospitality, so Kali took what she could get.

She hauled off her pack and strapped it on before bounding over to Ling. Lan Fan and Fu shadowed him, glaring more than ever at Kali. She glared back, willing them to give it up already. Ling chuckled at her antics and nodded towards the men in thanks.

"So where to?" Ling asked Kali.

Kali faltered and her mind sputtered to a hault…"Good question." She turned back towards the men bustling in and out of several small cement buildings. "I'm going to get a map."

She dropped her pack and walked to the nearest building occupied by the men, and now a few women filtering about. Nerves twisted in her gut, but she pushed on and entered the open door. Running face-first into someone's chest.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Both of them apologized in sync. Kali rubbed her sore nose, a spark of irritation flashing in her.

She glared up at the man, but went slack jawed at who it was.

"Hughes?" She all but whispered.

 **A/N: Yay cliff hanger!**

 **Well now you know what's been happening with Kali. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end, but she's hard to write for so…yeah.**

 **Kali-kins I love ya, but I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours.**

 **You guys also got a bit of Ling in there too (hope he's not too out of character, I can never quiet get him). Bet you totally can't tell who I'm shipping her with. *winkwink***

 **The names I used for the Ishvalans, in case you were wondering, I just used Persian/Iranian names I googled. Seemed like they'd use similar names based on geological locations, but hey, you never know.**

 **Sorry for not posting sooner, but I was lazy last week, and this week I got my wisdom teeth removed, so I've been pretty heavily drugged these last few days. (Still am lol narcotics are bad) So this may not be my best chapter, or best edit, because I'm still loopy and it's almost 1 am, so I don't know how it's turned out.**

 **Either way thanks for reading, and thank you to my 5 followers and 4 reviewers. It really means a lot that you like the story of this lazy bum.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ice and Sword

Chapter 5: Off to Dublith

 _Sword_

"Alicia darling, this is Lace. She'll be staying with us for a while," Hughes introduced with a cooing voice parents took on when talking to kids.

I squatted down with my knees together, not letting my mental scream of flaring pain show on my face as I waved and gave her my most welcoming smile. I could already feel myself enter into protective mother mode. I absolutely adored children and constantly resisted the urge to hold every child I saw. "Hi, Alicia." I waved once more opening my arms slightly, welcomingly.

She looked shy for a few moments and my heart began to shatter. _No, no don't be scared adorable one_! She then grinned and walked over and took my hand, "Big sister!"

At her declaration my mental theater presented me melting into a pile of 'awwwww'.

My two seconds of distraction gone I laughed, grinning wildly at the girl, "That's right."

"You want to pway?" her baby lisp killed me. She pulled me by my hand inside and I felt my exhaustion dissipate. A second wind filled me and I bowed thankfully to Hughes as I entered. I ran into Gracia at the end of the entrance all.

I shed my shoes, military standard boots, at the door and padded in on bare feet, hoping they didn't stink.

"Who's this sweetie," Gracia and her lovely mom voice asked Alicia.

"Big sister wa…" she seemed to struggle with my name. I'm not sure how it sounded in Amestrian, but it probably didn't sound as it usually did.

"I'm Lace, thanks for having me," I dipped my head towards Gracia after Alicia lapsed into momentary silence.

"The pleasure is all ours, isn't it dear?" She addressed Hughes who came up behind us.

"It certainly is," Hughes confirmed hugged Gracia close at the waist. The scene was so cute I smiled widely at them, despite my inner self protesting with waves of envy. They really were the picture perfect family. Alicia broke me out of my thoughts as she dragged me into the living room where a pile of blocks lay scattered around. The couches were a brilliant red and the spacious room held little other furniture other than the two couches, an arm chair and the table in the middle.

"Oh are we building something?" I asked cheerfully. I banished all thoughts and focused on the here and now. I noticed Hughes followed after us and hovered by the wall, content, but thoughtful look on his face.

I offered a soft smile before turning back to Alicia and helping her construct a tall tower. She laughed loudly and gleefully every time it fell over and I gave her a dramatic distraught look. I heard Hughes chuckle a few times as well.

Before I knew it Gracia called, announcing that dinner was ready. Hughes stepped in and scooped a giggling Alicia up before escorting us into the dining room. Gracia was there, setting down one more steaming dish with oven mitts while presenting a kind smile. My heart warmed at the sight and for a moment-only a moment-I pictured myself as her daughter. I had forgotten how many times I had-consciously and unconsciously-wished for a family like this.

"Please help yourself to as much as you like," she directed at me as she took a seat next to Hughes across the table.

"You're too kind," I retorted laughing, taking a seat.

There was a few minutes of silence as food as dished out and utensils clattered against dishes. Gracia had prepared a wonderful looking salad, a stew that smelled heavenly, and fresh bread rolls. I took a decent, but sparing amount of everything and held myself back from inhaling everything. I hadn't realized how hungry I was since it had been several hours since the last time I had eaten. My metabolism was still fairly high, so it felt nice eating a filling meal for the first time in a while.

When I took a moment to pause and take a drink of water Hughes the piped up, "So you never mentioned a family. Do you have younger siblings?" He pointedly looked at Alicia, who was energetically eating her bowl of stew-which was a creamy beef stew that I could eat every day.

The question caught me by surprise and I nearly choked on my drink. I swallowed and wiped my mouth on my sleeve before turning to him. "I do have one, I mean I did, but I doubt I'll be able to see them again." I stated it like I was stating boring facts, just to keep my emotions at bay. I had avoided thinking about them, and how I had abandoned them on a stupid whim.

I picked at what was left of my roll, my appetite shot to hell now, which was a waste of good food. "I have four siblings, one older, three younger."

I noted the concerned look Gracia shot to Hughes, but I ignored it. I had to talk about it sometime. Keeping a distant tone helped. I smiled wistfully at Alicia, "None of them are as young as Alicia, but I adore children. So thanks for having me, she's absolutely adorable." I tried changing the subject, and thankfully Hughes went along with it.

I didn't want to cry anymore, at least not tonight. He grinned at me, "You said you wanted to meet the Elric brothers?"

"Big brother and little brother!" Alicia caught on and put in her freakin' adorable two cents.

Gracia applauded her, "That's right sweetie."

"They come play too?"

"Not today," Gracia informed her, sounding down trodden herself.

Alicia pouted, but soon returned to her food with a smile. _I miss being a kid_ , I mused with half a smile on my face.

"They're good boys," Gracia commented smiling at me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Why do you want to meet them exactly?" Hughes pressed, albeit with a warm tone, "You said you were interested in alchemy."

I grinned and nodded, though a bit wary. "Ed is the youngest state alchemist, so I was hoping that maybe he and his brother could teach me a thing or two about alchemy, as I'm still below a novice."

Hughes nodded, and in a way I was being truthful. I wanted to stick around with them, in hope of seeing Kali, but as soon as I realized they were here. That they were actually here, I wanted to ask them about alchemy. I had researched it back home, but most of it was legends, or just basic theories that later changed into chemistry. I wanted to witness alchemy first hand and give it a shot myself.

My thoughts wandered to the transmutation circle tattooed in the middle of my chest. Truth had put it there when Kali and I were in his realm. She had one on her chest as well. A pang of worry ran though me, I really hoped she was okay.

The two adults smiled at my more enthusiastic tone and I was able to finish off the rest of my food feeling rather content. "Gracia you're an amazing cook. I'll have to learn from you as well."

She blushed lightly and waved a dismissive hand, "Oh no, it's nothing special."

"Nothing special! Honey you're the best cook in the whole world!" Hughes ranted causing Gracia to giggle. Actually giggle. My heart warmed at the sight, and luckily this time dark thoughts did not protrude.

As everyone finished I volunteered to wash dishes with Hughes while Gracia got Alicia to bed. Gracia had protested, but I reaffirmed that I had to do something since they let me stay here.

Gracia was soon off with a groggy toddler in her arms. Hughes and I gathered the dishes and moved to the sink. I had done my fair share of dishes in my days so I was no stranger to this task.

With water running, and me scrubbing away at the dishes Hughes finally spoke up again. "I would like to ask you something." His tone was serious, so I froze mentally while I maintained a cool exterior.

I nodded, "Shoot."

"What exactly is your goal being here, in Amestris I mean?"

I paused in my washing and turned to him, "Honestly I have no idea." I resumed washing, mouth continuing to move because I knew that if I stopped I wouldn't say anything. "Kali-my friend-and I came her on an absolute whim, a chance of fate." Regret twisted my face, "I don't think either of us were actually thinking of the consequences, I mean we're both only seventeen and haven't actually had to make such a critical decision before." I shook my head with a sigh, "I know that's no excuse, because now we're burdening this world with knowledge that shouldn't exist. I guess," I shrugged my shoulders, "the only thing we-I-the only thing I can do for now is make sure that Edward and Alphonse continue their journey as it should.

"I don't know if that means I shouldn't interact with them at all. Leave them uncorrupted, and hope for the best. Or maybe I can help them, help them face the tough times they are going to face." I bit my lip, not wanting to say this part, "I'd also hate to say it, but they're my best chance of finding my friend. She knows them, and knows I'll seek them out as well." I slumped my shoulders, my scrubbing slowing as I continued my 'speech'. "I'm just a stupid, and horrible person…"

"Hey now, you know that's not true," Hughes patted my shoulder comfortingly with a semi-dry hand.

I wanted to lean into his hand, I sought comfort, but my dark inner self lamented me for wanting such comfort. A monster like me didn't deserve it. I didn't move, but my brows furrowed and my eyes stung. I forced back the tears, somehow able to continue speaking, "B-but I'm-I'll be using them…a-a-and I'll probably be hurting them in the long run if my being here really does screw up their lives…" my hands twisted the rag I was scrubbing with, knuckles going white. "Good people don't use others, so I'm nothing but a selfish monster."

Hughes grabbed my other shoulder and swung me around, "Stop that! Right now!" the fierce look in his eye made everything freeze. The world that had been constricting around me suddenly vanished. "You are not a bad person, you are simply a girl who cares for others way too much. You're human, and humans are selfish, especially when they want to protect the ones they love." His grip tightened for a moment, before he softened his grip and stood up, smiling kindly down at me, "So don't worry about all that. If staying with the Elrics helps you find your friend, then do it. If you help them along the way, that's even better, because I know you love those boys. They don't know it, but they will. They'll learn that you're a guardian angel in disguise who would do anything for them."

Half way through Hughes talking tears openly flowed down my face. A stupid, happy grin spread on my lips as well. Give it to Hughes to finally snap me out of my stupid train of thought. I couldn't say anything so I nodded and wiped my eyes. I felt a weight lift off of me, and I felt my mind clear. I always worry so much about everyone else that I hadn't noticed that I was only beating myself up and dragging myself down.

I sniffled and tried to quell my tears when Hughes whispered a soft "C'mere," and pulled me into a warm, fatherly embrace. I suddenly felt warm and protected…and…and loved. I finally felt what it would be like for my father to love me. New tears, tears of joy sprang forth and I hugged him back.*

He rubbed my back until I gained control over myself and I pulled back. I smiled up at him, eye probably red and a bit puffy. "Thank you! I promise I won't think like that again. I-I'll be strong and determined! I'll help the Elrics, and find my friend! Oh…and I promise to save and protect your family too!"

He patted my head with an amused smirk, "Silly girl, I'm the one who's supposed to protect my family. You focus on helping the Elrics and your friend."

I nodded grin wide on my face. "But promise me one more thing?"

I looked at him curious to where he was going, "Learn to trust and rely on other okay? You don't have to hold everything in okay?"

I flushed at this, but nodded. Somehow he already knew my greatest weakness.

I laughed, but it sounded strangled. I sniffled once more and nodded. "I sounded like an idiot didn't I?" I asked him while turning back to the dishes.

Hughes laughed, "Not at all, but you should work of that attitude of yours. You're a strong girl, you just need to show it."

I laughed once more, nodding as I picked up a plate and scrubbed it clean before passing it to Hughes, "I'll work on that."

"Good."

We lapsed into silence and finished the dishes. Once the sink was draining I gained the courage to look up at him, "Thanks Hughes, I really mean it." Tears prickled but I brushed them away, "It's nice knowing what having a real father feels like. I thought I'd never know." I then looked up at him shocked, "Ah, sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud."

A dark emotion filtered past his eyes, but it disappeared and he patted my head once more, pulling me into a side hug, "Nah, it's okay. You are technically under my care now."

I laughed as a line from a fanfiction popped into my head, "Does that mean I can call you Papa Hughes?"

He barked a loud laugh, "You really are a strange one, but sure."

I grinned, my chest feeling light.

He then led me out of the kitchen, "Now, it's getting late, and we have a busy day tomorrow so I suggest you go get some sleep." He led me past the living room to a side hallway, the second door down he stopped and opened, "This is our guest room, the bathroom is across the hall, and feel free to make yourself at home."

I nodded, "Thanks." I was feeling lightheaded from all the crying and just the incomprehension of all that occurred today. I walked into the room and saw two twin sized beds. It was sparsely furnished, but it felt warm. I grinned back at him, thanking him once more.

"Don't mention it, just think of this as a second home," his smile was soft and it almost felt like he was my actual father, the dad I had always longed for. An ecstatic grin spread on my face and I nodded.

"I will."

"Goodnight Lace," he said with one more smile before closing the door.

The door clicked closed and I smiled at nothing for a moment, warding all the dark thoughts I knew would surface now that I was alone in a dark room. I knew they would come, they always did. Most night the thoughts kept me from sleeping late into the night, ruining the chance of a good day in the morning.

I was determined not to let that happen tonight. Sleep felt close now that nothing was happening and I wandered over to the first bed. It was cold, but the sheets were thick. I crawled into bed, flopping onto my stomach before curing into my side, hugging one of the pillows to my chest. If I thought hard enough I could convince myself I was just in a hotel, like on the yearly trips my family took to California.

When that settled in, sorta, I moved on to thinking about all the wonderful people I met today. Will and Jenny were so kind, and despite Hughes terrifying me at first he took care of me, invited me to his home, and cleared away all my doubt, and self-loathing that had been building since I had awoken in this world.

My thoughts drifted to Kali and I prayed that she was okay, that nothing had happened to her. I felt a flame of determination fill me, if something had happened then there was hell to pay! I let this thought burn through me until I felt waves of sleep calling. I closed my eyes, and hugged the pillow closer, the sheets now warming up from my body heat. It felt awkward to sleep in the black shirt and slacks Jenny had provided for me, but I didn't have anything to change into, so I let it be.

Sleep almost claimed me when I heard voices. Hushed whispers of Hughes and Gracia. Concern flared through me and I jolted awake. I swung my legs out of bed and crept closer to the door slowing as to not alert them, barely catching what they were saying.

"…kidnapped!" Gracia exclaimed, horror filling her voice.

I didn't hear exactly what Hughes said as their voices drifted to the living room. I waited until their voices were only whispers once more. I felt guilt pool in my stomach for eavesdropping, but I wanted to make sure they didn't think I was a burden or anything.

I waited until their voices dropped low before slowly turning the handle and easing the door open a crack. It didn't squeak, and they didn't shout in alarm so I continued and eased open the door a little wider until I had enough room to ease through.

I didn't enter the room, but hovered crouched in the hallway. I could more clearly hear their voices now that they spoke above a whisper.

"…happened to her? I saw the bruises on her neck." Gracia asked Hughes voice filled with nothing but concern.

Hughes sighed, and my chest clenched, "A man…no more a monster than man, kidnapped her from her home and beat her until she found a way to escape. I found her, unconscious on the street and took her to the hospital." He let out a humorless laugh, "She's already been through so much, but I don't think that the kidnapping is what haunts her."

There was silence, and Hughes continued after a moment. "Something happened in her family, I can't place what, but I know it has to do with her father, or lack of one. It's almost as if…as if she's never been loved by a parent before, yet she's so willing to love others."

"What do we do?" Gracia tentatively asked after a moment.

Hughes sighed once more, "I don't know. We can support her the best we can, let her call this place home; but I think the Elrics will be more of a help to her. Did you see the way she talked about those boys?"

Gracia hummed a conformation, "She loves them, but you said she hasn't met them. How can that be?"

Hughes chuckled, "You'd never believe me. I can't even believe the circumstances surrounding her myself. This is more of the of the Elrics forte."

"Well," Gracia continued after another lapse of more comfortable silence, "You'll introduce her tomorrow and I know everything will work out. She's a good girl, and I know they'll like her."

"You're right," Hughes smiled. I could hear it. I heard the soft sound of a kiss and felt hot embarrassment flame on my cheeks. Not only was I intruding on a personal conversation, and a personal moment, but I couldn't comprehend how strangers (though familiar to me) could care for me so much when they barely knew me for less than a day.

I quietly crept back to my, the guest room, and shut the door before creeping back into bed. My face and chest still felt warm, I had never heard such caring feeling for me before. Sure I knew my mom loved me, but on most days I questioned it. My friends loved me, but that's because I hid my ugly self, the self that was too afraid to say what she wanted to and only wanted to make others laugh. Not saying that wasn't part of who I was, but I had always kept a distance.

The Hughes family had shattered that distant feeling in me, and I felt more loved and accepted into a real family than I ever had before.* One thing was for sure now. I was going to save Hughes no matter what.

 _So determined are we_? A familiar voice and pressure entered my head.

"Truth," I gritted out, clutching my head.

 _Who are you to play god?_

I opened my eyes and stared into the nothingness of the dark room. "You said you wanted us to make it interesting. Isn't fighting against the so called fate interesting enough for you?" I spat back.

 _Oh, fighting back? Is that what you call it? A life does come with a heavy toll, what do you have to offer for it?_

"I'll make a deal with you." I blinked, eyes adjusting to the slight moonlight.

 _Oh? Then come on over._

My chest burned as I saw the transmutation circle on my chest light up. I held back a scream as I was pulled back into Truth's realm. I stumbled onto the nonexistent white ground.

 _Welcome_. The being Truth greeted me.

I eased my breathing and stood facing the replica body figure of me.

 _Oh, so scary. Now what is it you want to trade for that man's life? You don't really have anything to offer._

I looked past the white figure to my gate. The gate that led back to my home. Next to it was Kali's gate. As long as she had a way back, than that was all that mattered. I pointed to my gate. "I have that. My life, my connection back home."

Truth grinned that eerie grin at me, I held up a finger, "But I have one more condition."

Truth's grin faded. _What?_

"I also want knowledge on bio-alchemy. If the gate is not enough payment I offer you a peek in my head. An exchange of knowledge if you will. You get knowledge about my life, my world and everything I have learned these past seventeen years, and in exchange I get knowledge on bio-alchemy, including human biology."

Truth sneered at me, clearly unhappy.

I smirked, trying to hide my palpitating heart and trembling legs. "Unfortunately I'm not as stupid as everyone who ends up here. I know my gate will be more than enough payment for Hughes life, as by giving you my gate I'm giving you power over all the realties I have created, and possibly will create. All the alternate realities connected to me are connected to that gate so really, half of my life, half of my connection should be enough. In addition, since I'm only asking for a small amount of knowledge compared to the usual deals of all concepts of alchemy I should have it all covered."

 _You are a smart human._ Truth mused, shifting back to its creepy smile.

I shrugged, "It sometimes pays to be a nerd and a geek. It's good to be versed in science and pseudoscience. It's rather handy."

Truth held out its hand towards the gate, and it rumbled before shrinking to half its size. Light glowed in Truth's hand for a moment before it was absorbed into its hand. _We now control half of your realities, your life back there has been decreased, but the toll has been accepted._

"Pleasure doing business," I saluted the white being as the single gate behind me, the single gate that led to Amestris, to their world opened up and the souls of the gate grabbed me and pulled me in.

Unlike my last journey through I felt information, knowledge flowing into my mind. I suddenly knew muscle and skeletal structure names. I knew how everything should work with the digestive tract, with the central nervous system. I knew how the brain should properly work, and knew the chemical makeup of the tissue and blood of a human. The information was almost overwhelming, but the familiarity of it, knowing I could save Hughes with this knowledge, I welcomed the pain that came with the information surge, as well as the pain I felt from the disconnect from home.

Suddenly the world stopped and I was back in the bed in Hughes' guest room. My breathing was heavy and my entire body was covered in sweat. I clutched at my head and my heart, feeling my heart break from home-sickness, and a pounding headache as new information raced past my eyes. This all happened at once, and it was overwhelming. My consciousness flickered out like a light.

I jolted awake to Hughes gently shaking my shoulder. "Whoa, easy there." He cautioned standing back at full height. "Good morning, it's almost time for us to leave."

I nodded, and brushed my bangs away from my face. I had a dreamless sleep, but felt refreshed, except for the lingering headache. Hughes watched me as I got out of bed, his eyes burrowed, "Did you sleep in the same outfit as yesterday."

I took me a minute to fully awaken and process what he has just said. "Uhh…yeah?"

He looked thoughtful, hand resting on his chin for a moment. I then noticed he wasn't in his military uniform like he was yesterday. Instead he was wearing a purple button up shirt with a black suit jacket and matching slacks. He looked handsome.

"Okay, why don't you clean up and I'll have Gracia bring you a set of clothes," He happily grinned.

"What! N-no I couldn't possibly impose on you guys more than I already have."

Hughes patted my back, and pushed me out the door and to the bathroom, "Nonsense! You're family now and how can I not make sure my family has everything they need. So don't worry about it!"

He closed the door behind me before I could entirely process what had happened. I blinked then looked back at the closed door. I then let out a laugh, a true, loud laugh that I quickly muffled with my hand. That was the goofy, and pushy Hughes that I had always adored. A comic relief to most situations.

After I calmed down I surveyed the bathroom. There was an old tub, standing on four legs and I felt bemused for a minute. Two handles sprouted from the walls and after turning each experimentally I discovered the left one was cold and the right was hot. I plugged the tub and monitored the temperature as I filled it up half-way. Next to the tub on a little shelf was what looked to be a container of liquid soap. I assumed it was shampoo, and took an investigative whiff. It smell like lilacs.

I grinned and made sure there was a towel ready and waiting before I stripped and got it. It was heavenly, and the little container did indeed contain shampoo. I used it sparingly, but scrubbed my scalp thoroughly. It was soothing, but I didn't linger. Just as I stepped out of the tub there was a soft knock at the door. I wrapped myself up quickly, "Yes?"

"Lace dear, it's Gracia."

"Oh, come in," I invited not really embarrassed as I was wrapped in a towel and feeling clean.

She entered with a smile and closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," I nodded. "Thanks for letting me use the guestroom and tub."

"Oh don't worry about it. You're family."

Hearing the phrase again I beamed. She held out a pile of clothes to me and I carefully took them. "These are some old clothes of mine, so I hope they'll fit."

"I'm sure they will, thank you!"

"I'll go prepare breakfast," she informed me and left, a motherly smile on her lips the entire time.

After she left I dressed in the faded lavender button up shirt. She had gotten me a tan skirt, but I scowled at it before putting my black slacks from yesterday back on along with the undergarments Jenny had retrieved for me. I made a mental note to somehow go shopping for clothing at some point.

I found a brush and combed out my hair, brushing it to the left from my right temple. I had towel dried my hair, so it was still damp at this point. I pressed my lips into a fine line, wishing more than ever I had a blow dryer. I shrugged, gargled some water to clean my mouth and scrubbed my teeth with the towel. I had to get some toiletries as well. Somehow.

There was a small bottle of subtle smell perfume that I used, hoping they wouldn't mind. Now finished I stared at myself in the mirror. Somehow I looked healthier than ever. My skin a flawless, and there were no bags under my eyes. It was odd as I expected the trip to truth's realm last night would have drained me, but nope. My slightly pale skin, square face, and slightly large nose-which I detested-were clear.

I hummed in thought, finally allowing my mind to drift as I gathered the unused skirt and used towel and exited the bathroom. I ran into Hughes in the hall and sheepishly asked where I could put these. I apologized for not wearing the skirt, but explained that I was not comfortable being restrained as such. He nodded in understanding and took the towel, while telling me to put the skirt in the guest room for later use.

I did as such then headed into the living room. Alicia was there, dressed in a cute pink dress and hair up in pigtails just like yesterday. "Big sister!" she cheered and plowed into my knees! "Good morning! Can we play now?"

"Until breakfast is ready," Hughes confirmed in the same doting tone I had heard last night.

"Otay!" She cheered and pulled me towards a small crate in the corner of the room. There were mainly wooden blocks, but there was also some hand sewn dolls. She pulled out several blocks and let them clatter loudly to the floor.

"Oh, you want to build a tower again?"

"Yes!" She happily exclaimed already beginning to stack them.

I laughed in elation, she was just too cute. So until breakfast was ready I pulled out more blocks and helped her build shaky towers until they collapsed. "Oh no!" I cried dramatically, sending her into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help it anymore, just as she began stacking the blocks again I snatched her into my lap and tickled her. "You're just too cute! How can you be this cute?"

"No! It tickles! Stop!" I did, but I hugged her close and she giggles loudly again.

"Hey you two. Breakfast," Hughes called. I quickly cleaned up and Alicia led me by the hand to the kitchen. As we entered Hughes and Gracia smiled, not only at Alicia, but at me with love and adoration. As if I was also their child. My heart warmed, but my face flushed in embarrassment of being the center of attention.

"Big sisters face is red!" Alicia proclaimed pointing at my face. I laughed and helped her into her highchair.

"Yes," I laughed at her innocence, "yes it is."

Breakfast was delicious as Gracia had made bacon (must be a multi-universal thing) and wonderful pancake like bread. It was a mix between pancakes and crepes. She also had prepared sliced apples, so I was stuffed and happy by the time Hughes announced it was time for us to go.

"Big sister come back right?" Alicia begged at the door.

I nodded, "Yes I promise I'll come back. I'm your big sister after all."

"Yay!" She jumped into my arms and I hugged her close for a moment before setting her down and letting Hughes sweep her up and promise to see her later.

Once in the car Hughes pulled out, but didn't drive back the way I remembered. "Wait…aren't we going to see the Elrics?"

Hughes kept a neutral smile on his face as he drove farther into town. Soon shops and early morning people were in the streets. "Where are we going?"

"It seems you are in need of clothing," Hughes finally admits and pulled up alongside a clothing shop.

My face flushed, "I-I can't possibly…" I quitted after seeing the look on Hughes' face. "You're sure it's okay?"

He laughed and opened his door, "I told you I looked after my family didn't I? What kind of father would I be if my daughter didn't at least have the basic needs?  
I laughed along with him, his laugh being contagious. He led me into the store and we browsed for a little while, while he cooed over how good I would look while presenting the most outrageous formal dresses, all in pink. I soon got caught up in it all and picked out several shirts, pants, tanks and a good pair of boots. He insisted on getting a modest, but more formal dress and made me try it on. It was a deep blue, and resembled a summer dress with thicker straps and a while band around the middle.

One of the women running the shop cooed and doted along with Hughes, saying how pretty I was and I had to get the dress. Hughes bought it despite how I protested, but he assured that his daughter would have something that made her beauty shine. I flushed, not able to take all the attention and compliments.

The women then helped me purchase the more delicate items. They measured me for bras and helped me pick out matching underwear, as well as monthly supplies. I was grinning ear to ear, by the time, about an hour later when Hughes and I got back into the car, bags in hand. "Thank you so much Hughes, I didn't expect this."

"Weren't you calling me Papa Hughes?"

I burst out laughing at his pouting face. I nodded, "Sure, if you're okay with it."

He grinned then started up the car. "Where off to now?" I asked him.

"To see the Elrics." He smiled and a spark of excitement and nervousness filled me.

"You sure they'll like me?" I asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Of course, you're my darling daughter after all, they'd better like you!"

I flushed again, laughing. His glare was threatening, but he broke out into a smile.

"It's good to see you smiling," he honestly said as I saw the white building ahead after we turned a corner. An idea struck me and I almost missed what Hughes said.

"I think so too. I like laughing and smile more than anything, especially if I can make others smile as well."

As he parked outside the gates along the sidewalk, I turned to him, "Say Papa Hughes?"

"Hmm?" he raised a brow in question.

"Does a mortician by the name of Doctor Knox work here?"

"I remember the name, and I believe he does. Why?"

I stared hard, determined at him. "I think he can help with the plan of faking your death."

"You think so?" Hughes sounded serious, staring right back, searching.

I nodded. "If we can prepare a fake corpse and have him pass an examination then I think this can go smoothly."

He smiled and nodded, "I think that's a possibility, I'll see if he's in today."

"Thanks."

"Anything for my daughter," he cooed rubbing my head.

I swatted his hand as he messed up my hair, "Stop that!"

He laughed and we finally exited. He escorted in and asked the front desk in Knox was in. While I waited I glanced around. Many military people rushed around. Men and women of all ages and sizes, but not only them. Hospital staff also rushed around, sometimes carrying clipboards or pushing carts full of supplies. It was already so busy though it was early in the morning. I had caught sight of a clock on the way here and it was barely past noon.

Hughes thanked the lady manning the front desk and he led me down the many hallways, and up a flight of stairs. While trekking up the stairs I remembered how much pain my body was in. I had taken an anti-inflammatory the doctor had prescribed, and I found out it was also a pain-killer. Yet the walk up the stairs killed my legs and Hughes chuckled as I caught my breath at the top.

While walking down one hallway I paused and did a double take. There was a gleam of metal and I was soon able to make out the figure of a suit of armor. A very particular suit of armor. My heart speed up at the sight and I almost missed Hughes calling out since I had randomly stopped.

"Uh…give me a minute…" I trailed off as something pulled me towards the sulking suit of armor. Memories from the show came back and I knew what thoughts were going through the younger Elrics head. Though with my heart racing I confirmed a suspicion I had avoided thinking about since I got here.

I loved Alphonse. Since the two years I had started watching FMA I changed from my initial infatuation of Edward, because EdWin was too cute to break up, and Alphonse was literally a knight in shining armor. I had avoided thinking about actually meeting the Elrics for this single reason.

I wanted to glomp them.

Sad right?

I adored the brothers so much I wanted to do what any fangirl would: Hug the crap out of them.

So I suppressed my fan girl urges, and pulled forth my more mature self and quietly approached the suit of armor. He didn't look up at my approach, so I clasped my hands behind my back and once I was at his side, I leaned over until I could stare face-to-face, well face-to-helmet with none other than Alphonse Elric.

My inner fangirl literally exploded with a shower of squeals and gushing tears. She couldn't process that the one person I wanted to meet more than anyone else in this world was right in front of me. In reality, I smiled openly at the armored face and glowing red eyes.

They were so captivating, the unnatural, but soft light of them. They quivered with such strong emotions that I eventually squatted down and rested my head on my folded arms. I stared up at the armored face until he seemed to come back into reality.

He gasped in surprise and jerked back, "O-oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

I grinned at him and rose to my feet. "That's alright, you seemed lost in thought." I offered my hand, mentally controlling it so that it wouldn't tremble in excitement. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lace!"

He took my hand with his large leather gauntlet ones, and I was surprised not by the roughness of the leather, but by the warmth. "I'm Alphonse Elric, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

 **A/N: Well there you have it. I updated! Yay! Sorry I meant to earlier, but muse for my Yugioh fic would not shut up. I will try to update at least once/twice a week, but it will be sporadic.**

 ***Dammit I made myself cry**

 ***Dammit X2 I'm crying again. Bleh, why did I have to have so many issues in High School?**

 **Anyway, I really hope Hughes didn't seem too out of character, but all of this just came naturally. I just think he would do everything he could to help someone who's hurting or in need, especially if that person is a young girl. Idk, thoughts?**

 **Well I hoped you liked this chapter, next one will be with Lace, and the following we'll catch up with Kali. SO look forward to it.**

 **Review my pretties! Or I'll never know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ice and Sword

Chapter 5: Putting the plan into action

Sword

"So," I started, moving over to sit next to Alphonse on the bench. Instinctively I ran my hands down my legs, smoothing an invisible skirt. "What's on your mind that's causing you so much trouble?"

Alphonse looked flabbergasted and stuttered aimlessly for a moment. I smiled warmly, before it turned into a smirk of amusement. "I know a haunted look anywhere, and believe me, keeping it bottled up helps no one. 'Bottled emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways'." I don't know why that particular quote came to me, but before I knew it, it spewed from my mouth in a faux know-all tone.

His looked shocked, well as shocked as a helmet can get. Somehow I could feel his emotions, as well as read his body language better than I normal. After a moment of silence I couldn't hold my laughter back. It was a few notes before it turned louder. I covered my mouth and willed myself to stop. A minute or two later I was able to gain control of myself. I wiped the tears from my eyes and grinned up at the armored boy.

"Sorry, this must sound strange coming from a stranger."

"Oh…no-ah…it-it's not s-strange. I-I was just surprised you would be concerned about me is all."

"Oh Alphonse, you sweet boy," I laughed again, my chest feeling light. I marveled at how comfortable I was with him and it hadn't even been five minutes since I had actually met him. I could feel my face flush, but it was more from happiness, a sense of joy rather than embarrassment, "This may seem weird, but I feel as if I know you. Like you're an old friend." _That's not far from the truth_ , my inner self whispered. I promptly ignored it.

Alphonse averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck, the armor clinking softly. "Oh…um…thank you."

I knew he meant every word he said, and my heart swelled. I had always dreamed of meeting my biggest heroes, but I never thought I would ever meet this darling gentleman. "You're welcome," I told him watching as he glanced apprehensively from the corner of his eye socket-thingy.

It was strange, his eyes really glowed with an unearthly light, like a fire. It was enchanting. I caught myself staring and smiled a bit shyly, averting my gaze. I then suddenly clapped my hand and grinned, "Returning to the initial topic of conversation, why are you alone in this dark hallway?" I gestured to the dark hallway we were currently sitting in. _Thank you captain obvious,_ my inner voice scolded.

He twiddled his thumbs, but didn't say anything. I turned my gaze away, soft smile still on my face. It kept a good deal of effort to keep my giddiness controlled, but at least it allowed my smile to be genuine.

When several minutes passed I finally opened my mouth knowing I would probably have to gain his trust by giving some, "Want to know how I know you're having doubts about yourself?" _Other than the fact I've watched the animes…_

I smiled at him, though it dropped as I let my giddiness fade and the dark parts of my mind begin to creep forth. I could feel my chest clench in fear. I offered a half smile, "It's because I have them. Constantly."

I scooted to the back of the bench so I could swing my feet, the childish action helped ward off some of the darkness, "You keep it all bottled up inside, afraid that if you voice your questions they'll be true. They swirl around endlessly, looping over and over again, slowly consuming who you once were, how you once thought, and stealing the brightness in others you once thought you could trust." I let out a slow breath, getting my emotions under control.

I turned back to him, towering over me, making me feel like a child. "Sound familiar?"

He didn't move for a moment, before he nodded, ever so slightly. His eyes darted a bit, and I knew he was thinking deeply again at what I proposed. His shoulders sagged and something in me tightened. "Thought so," I mused.

I rested my head against the wall behind me, staring at the gray ceiling, darkened even further from the lack of light. I really felt as if I was in the bottom of a well, a hole that I have been struggling to get out of. I let out a scoff, "Want to know the worst part?" It was hard to keep the disgust out of my voice.

He said nothing, but I saw his fists tighten. I continued, "It's the people I was closest to that caused these thoughts, but they don't know it."

Feeling a surging sadness I bit my tongue hard and struggled to get back to reality as memory after memory dragged up the self-loathing and self-doubting questions. I shook my head to physically shake away the thoughts. No more! I fought to get back to reality. Looking at Alphonse helped, giddiness filled my chest again, driving me to my feet with a hop.

"But want to know the best part of it?" I asked turning, hands clasped behind my back, grin wide.

He jerked back in surprise at my sudden movement and change of attitude, flaming eyes flickering. I had to stop myself from staring into their depths, "All those thoughts that fill your head and your heart," I indicated each with my index finger, "are wrong. Those who caused us pain, are human just like us. They're flawed, but they love us in the end. They have doubts of their own only designated to be there to strengthen us after we fall."

I brushed away a rising tear as I felt I was not only speaking for him-knowing my heart, though filled with glee at his presence was tearing itself apart knowing what he was going through-but I was also speaking to myself. I had told myself I was going to be the person who I always wanted to be when I first woke up here. Change does not come easily. I know that. Personal change is impossible to just wait for. If I wanted to get stronger, I would have to get off my lazy ass and actually do something.

I wouldn't save Kali, by moping about and waiting around for her to find me. Dark thoughts flickered to the surface. Doubt of not being strong enough, or of the Elrics rejecting me. I smothered them, and focused back on Alphonse and his flickering eyes.

I changed my twisted look of concentration and grinned at him. Somehow I could tell he was smiling. "I believe you, Lace."

I grinned, trying to ignore the tingle that went up my spine as he said my name with such kindness.

I hummed thoughtfully and plopped myself back down next to him, "Good."

I pulled my legs up and crossed them. I grinned madly at Alphonse. "So what is the infamous younger Elric brother doing in the military hospital?"

This time he actually gasped aloud at my question. I resumed kicking my legs once more while laughing. "H-how did you know?"

I chuckled, before counting off my finger, "For one, the last name was a dead giveaway. Secondly, I apologize for lying. I have known of you, though this is the first time we've officially met. Thirdly, you're the only armor wearing boy within a hundred miles, it's a bit easy to piece together from all the rumors."

Alphonse laughed, he actually laughed and once again my spine tingled in excitement. He rested his arms on his legs, making us almost eye level. I blinked, finally noticing exactly how large he was. The armor was huge. He was at least two feet taller and three times wider. I could make out small dents and scratches in his armor, and the shine gleaming off the metal was almost hypnotic. I almost missed what he said, caught up in my observations. "Most people assume I'm my brother from his State Alchemist title."

I nodded, snorting a laugh. "Is he as hypersensitive about that as the rumors say?"

Alphonse laughed again, though it faded slightly and I felt concern spike through me. With a sigh, filled with an emotion I couldn't place he nodded, "Yes, more often than not."

I offered a lopsided grin. At the same time Alphonse straightened slightly and turned to me. "Wait, if you don't mind my asking. Why are you in here? You're not part of the military are you?"

I snorted a laugh, and it changed into a chuckle, "No, no I'm not. I have…family in the military you could say. I was actually hoping to meet you and your brother." I answered honestly for the most part. Hughes was my now acclaimed guardian, and I was wanting to meet the Elrics.

"Oh!" Alphonse sounded surprised.

I grinned at him, "I-I was hoping you guys could teach me alchemy, I'm interested in learning and s-someone recommended I ask you guys, as you're prodigies and close to my age." I fumbled over my words trying to explain as well as I could.

He brightened considerably, a spark starting in his eyes. My inner fangirl screamed in delight, nose beginning to bleed. I brushed her to the side and nodded, smile widening as well.

"I'm no prodigies like you two, but I know a bit here and there, but not enough to actually work with any arrays or transmutations." True enough. I knew a bit of chemistry and I had extensively researched alchemy a month or so back when I rewatched the brotherhood series for the second time besides my sporadic views.

"What do you know?" he implored.

My mind sparked with knowledge, and the natural delight of sharing. I usually never got to discuss my scientific theories, none of my friends seemed to make the same deductions I did, or were really interested in my favorite shows, besides anime. Noted I usually concentrated on pseudoscience, I loved my chemistry class last year and my biology class sophomore year.

"Initially I know you alchemists follow the law of the conservation of mass, or equivalent exchange as you refer to it. I'm not well versed in the elements, but I do know a decent amount about them. I know inorganic material cannot be changed into organic material, but I believe that has more to do with biology and with the different composition of living things than the conservation of mass, but I'm just thinking out loud here." I mused sending him a smirk.

"I've seen some transmutation circles and understand that the specific location and certain shapes correspond to elements, and how they are to be manipulated. I'm not completely certain about that last part." I waved my hands, "Either way I believe the circles correspond to chemical equations, the transition between the two is what confuses me the most."

Blinking back into reality from my rant I smiled sheepishly as I finished, "All in all the transmutations themselves look like magic, and knowing I can use it to help people makes me want to learn it all the more."

Alphonse didn't interrupt the entire time I spoke, which was unusual. Most of the time people stopped listening by the end of the first or second sentence. "For not knowing alchemy you do seem to know a lot surrounding the subject. I'm impressed, and I'm sure brother would love to help teach you."

"Really?" I squeaked, not believing my ears.

Alphonse laughed again as I nearly fell off the bench in surprise. I glared playfully at him and he nodded, armor clanking again.

"Brother may be stubborn at times, but I know he'd love talking to someone else about alchemy."

I waved my hand dismissively, "No, no, I'm sure you're much better at conversing than I am."

"What are you talking about? You're a wonderful conversationalist."

My face flamed at the comment, "T-thanks."

I went to ask him something else about alchemy when a familiar voice called from the end of the hall, "Lace! Come on, we don't have all day you know!" It was Hughes, with a smug grin on his face.

I shot a glare at him before grinning widely. Wanting to mess with both of them I jumped to my feet, "Papa Hughes!" I called at the same time Alphonse asked in confusion.

"Lieutenant Colonel?"

I skipped over to Hughes' side grinning wildly while he smirked fondly at me. I could act like a child if I wanted to, plus seeing how Alphonse would react perked my interest. "Wait Papa?"

I grinned and nodded, "We're not blood related, but we're practically family."

Alphonse looked dumbfounded and I laughed quietly. Alphonse walked over to us, armor thudding with each step. I mentally memorized the sound, it was much more a clangor than in the show. Now standing at full height Alphonse really towered over me. I looked in between them, playfully pouting. "No fair you guys make me look short!"

Hughes laughed and patted my head, but I swatted it away annoyed, yet wanting him to do it again, "That's because you are! You are my guardian angel after all!"

"I'm not short! I'm fun sized!" I retaliated with a stupid grin.

Both boys laughed and I watched them happily, mentally cheering on making them laugh. I like the sound of laughter more than anything.

"Well it was good to see you Alphonse," Hughes noted to the boy. "We're going to stop by and see Edward after we take care of a few things." He gave me a pointed look, but I just smiled, not wanting to let Alphonse catch on.

"O-Oh okay," he waved, "I'll see you later Lieutenant Colonel, Lace."

"Please Alphonse, feel free to call me Hughes," he chuckled and nudged me, "or Papa Hughes if you wish."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he and Alphonse laughed again. "R-right, I will." Alphonse responded to Hughes.

We then waved and headed off. After we were around the corner Hughes loomed over me, "So it looked like you were enjoying yourself there." His tone was suggestive so my face warmed considerably.

"S-shut up!" I shoved him away and crossed my arms, muttering, "baka," under my breath.

Hughes just laughed and led me through the halls and down another set of stairs. My body protested once more against all the moving. "Ugh, I should have asked for a stronger pain-killer…" I grumbled aloud for no real reason, just hoping to vent out the pain.

"Should we pick some up before we leave?" Hughes asked looking concerned.

I waved him off, "Nah, I'm getting used to the pain, it's the moving that bugs me."

"You shouldn't push yourself you know, you are just a kid."

I burst out laughing for several moments hearing that, my side hurting when I finally stopped. Those we passed looked at us curiously, but I didn't care, "You know that's the first time someone has called me a kid in years."

Hughes raised an eyebrow, expression darkening. I gave him a light smile, "My home is very chaotic. The government and society force children to grow up much too soon, focusing on excelling in school, then diving right into the work force. Creativity is frowned upon, and innocence is practically nonexistent." I sighed, relaxing my scrunched forehead, "Home life wasn't perfect either, but I guess that comes with the territory of being the eldest, well at least acting like the oldest," I confessed with another sigh. I smiled at Hughes, "So thanks, I sometimes forget that I'm not actually an adult."

His eyes remained dark for a moment, staring ahead at nothing. He then turned and gave that warm fatherly smile, messing up my hair. I fixed it while glaring at him, smirk softening my face. I don't know why that let another weight off my chest, but it did and my steps were a bit more upbeat.

We arrived just after that, two doors looming ahead of us. Instead of entering those Hughes turned and entered a side office. At the sudden entrance I heard the gruff voice of Doctor Knox letting out a surprised cough. "Sorry for the intrusion doctor, but I do have a matter of importance to discuss with you."

He nodded his head and I entered a bit hesitantly, I dipped my head to the doctor, noting his wrinkled face looked more sunken in than I expected. It was still baffling seeing people I was used to seeing in 2D in 3D. I had to look at my hands to reaffirm that this was indeed real life.

"Who's this Hughes?" Doctor Knox cleared his throat, but it still sounded scratchy and gruff.

"You can say she's family, but she's also the one orchestrating this matter." I smiled at Hughes fondly at his mention of me being family. My heart once again swelled, a warm fuzzy feeling filling me.

"She's just a kid, what the hell is this Hughes?" He demanded with a tired breath. Knox rubbed the bridge of his nose, his glasses moving with the movement.

Hughes nodded at me, "I have reliable information that Hughes' life is at risk. A few days from now an organized group connected to the government will find him isolated and assassinate him."

Knox stared at me in shock of my change of persona, I was utterly serious, eyes unwavering, back straight and composed. "How did you learn of this intel?" Knox asked, leaning forward and watching me.

I shook my head, looking right at him despite the rise of nerves in my stomach, "I can't say, you would be at risk too, and you're too important of an asset in circumstances later to come."

"Okay," Knox leaned back in his chair, his posture ridged. "Say I believe you. Why the hell have you come to me?"

I smirked, and he blinked at me, "Because I-we-need you to help to fake his death. You preform the majority of autopsies here correct?"

"I do conduct most of them yes," he confirmed.

"Is there any way you'd be assigned, or a way you can make sure you are in charge of his faux autopsy?" I asked, tone level.

"And why should I do that?" His tone was deeper.

"Because I know you see the corruption of this military, and I know you don't want to relive you days in Ishval." I forced myself to remain calm.

His eyes widened, "How did you…"

"I know a lot of things, such as you wife and son left you soon after you returned from the war, as well as how the future for them pans out. I can only say that your cooperation with us will lead to a more profitable outcome for you and for them." I took on a mysterious persona, to keep my cool and it seemed like it was working.

Hughes the laid a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, snapping out of it. I smiled meekly at him. I hadn't meant that to come out sounding like a threat, but it seemed to work as Knox's pale face filled with color again and he sighed loudly.

"I'll call your bluff. All autopsies come through my office, so I'll make sure that I'm involved with it personally." He eyed me carefully and I gave him a thankful smile. "What's your plan with this? I'm sure it's rather impossible to find a corpse with the same face."

I nodded, "That's why I plan to create one."

Hughes and Knox looked stunned, "W-what?" Hughes asked.

I grinned at him, though it probably looked as false as it felt. "I am versed in bio-alchemy and am able to essentially create a human corpse, no taboo involved."

Doctor Knox hummed in thought and I looked at him expectantly. He then sighed, "How is it that they get involved in danger at such a young age these days…" he mused.

"We thank you for your help," Hughes dipped his head in thanks and Doctor Knox just grunted.

I heaved a huge breath of relief, my hands trembling slightly as my personas disappeared and I was left with my usual wimpy self.

Knox let out a snort, "So you're not a know-it-all brat after all?"

I shook my head, "No sir, but I needed to get my point across."

He nodded, "I assume we won't correspond past this?"

I shook my head, "It would arouse suspicion, but I will compensate you someday because of this." I reassured him.

He grunted then gestured to the door. "I have another appointment so I suggest you two leave."

Hughes and I rose, and shook hands with the Doctor, thanking him once more. We left without another word but I did give him a grateful smile before I exited. Once walking back down the halls I slumped over as I walked a few steps.

Hughes hummed a question. "That was nerve-racking," I confessed, straightening up and rolling my shoulders carefully.

"You did great," Hughes reassured with a smile. I returned it, and he the switched personalities and pointed skyward dramatically, "Now let's go check up on Ed!"

I laughed and nodded, and off we went.

We ran into Ross and Brosh (I ship it!) right outside Ed's door, and they saluted at the sight of Hughes. "How's it goin' you two? Ed get into any more trouble?" His airy tone was funny and I had to cover up a laugh. That should just be an assumption with that boy. Well with the brothers in general.

To my surprise Ross relaxed and a coy look took over her face. She glanced at me briefly before whispering to Hughes. Despite the fact I knew what she was telling Hughes I still caught a snippet of what she said. A wide grin grew on his face and Ross stepped aside as Hughes strolled up to the door and threw it open, "Yo, Ed my boy, is it true that you got a beautiful blonde girl to service you in your room?"

I heard the slap of flesh and metal colliding with the floor. I winced and glanced into the room. Edward was picking himself off the floor, face flushed red. Time froze for a moment as I studied my idol of two years. His hair was indeed golden, but not just a gleam of solid gold, no. Even from here I could see how each strand glittered by its self. I couldn't quite make out his eyes, but I could see the glint of gold as the light hit them. Damn he was beautiful.

Reality clocked back in and I glanced over at Ross, covering a wide grin with her hand. I chuckled myself, it was an amusing sight. Brosh had followed Hughes into the room and stood to the side in a relaxed stance, amused smirk on his face.

I moved to lean against the door and wait for things to die down. I watched Winry for her reaction as Ed denied and stated that she was merely his mechanic. She looked stunned to say the least, staring at Hughes. I smiled knowingly, just you wait Winry, you and Ed are going to have adorable children.

…I guess that's jumping a few bases.

If I was guessing correctly she still saw him just as a friend, and Ed was just embarrassed from being teased. Darn, that's boring. I felt my face morph into a look of drooping disappointment.

A movement to my side made me look to the right, I had to tilt my head back as I followed the bulky figure all the way up. It was Armstrong and he was blinking back at me in surprise. I grinned at him and I could see his jaw twitch upwards. I knew most people felt that he was a bit…overdramatic…and they were right. Yet, I knew the man had some hidden demons himself, but still had a heart of gold. Besides I wasn't the most stable or "normal" person either. Though I wasn't a seven-foot bulk of muscle…

"Are you Miss Lace that Hughes mentioned?" He asked, silencing the room. I threw Hughes a questioning look, but grinned up at Armstrong.

I nodded, "I don't know what he told you, but yes I'm Lace. It's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand and Armstrong took it.

"That's a firm grip you have there," Armstrong mused.

I smiled, "They say you can tell a lot about a person by their handshake, so I might as well offer my all."

Armstrong hummed in thought, then turned and looked at Hughes. "She is indeed a good soul."

"Isn't she?"

I looked between them, confused. "Wait…what did you tell him?" I smirked, "You didn't reveal our plans to dominate the world have you?"

Hughes snorted a laugh, and walked over and patted my head. "The things that go on in that head of yours."

I smiled at him, "I would advise staying out, it is a confusing place."

Armstrong laughed along with Hughes this time, and my smile grew. I had expected Armstrong to flip out and do something crazy at this point, so the laughter was reassuring and calming.

Hughes then turned back to the two confused blondes. "Sorry about that Edward, and Miss Winry was it?" He shook her hand. She just blinked and smiled along with it.

Edward still stared at me in confusing, mouth agape. I simply grinned at him, barely controlling my crying inner fangirl. She was on the brink of hyperventilating, so I left her be. Now that I was closer I could indeed see Ed's molten gold eyes. It was almost hypnotic.

I broke from my trance and mentally rolled my eyes, those Elric brothers. No wonder they were well loved.

At Hughes prompt I walked forward and offered my hand, "The name's Lace, It's a pleasure to meet the youngest state alchemist in history."

Ed looked baffled, but had a cocky gleam in his eye. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

Winry swatted Ed in the back of the head earning a few notes of laugher from me. "Winry! What the hell!"

"That's no way to talk to a girl you alchemy freak!"

He glared at her and rubbed the back of his head, "What?"

She let out an aggravated sigh and offered me her hand over the bed, "Winry Rockbell, it's nice to meet you."

I laughed as I shook her hand, "It's nice to meet a sensible girl my age."

She flushed slightly at my compliment, before laughing lightly as well. I then turned my attention to Ed's automail arm and I hand to clasp my hands behind my back to physically restrain myself from grabbing it and examining every inch of it. "Edward mentioned you were a mechanic, did you construct this?"

As if I opened the tap of her inner fangirl Winry jumped into a joyful explanation about all the processes. I was barely able to keep up, but understood most of the terms she used. I nodded along and smiled where I thought it was appropriate, and her eyes sparkled-yes sparkled-at me as if she had just found someone who understood her obsession. I did, I mean I was highly interested in automail and the whole process, though I was no genius like her.

After Winry stopped talking for a minute Hughes clapped his hand over my shoulder, "Now that introductions are out of the way I just came to inform you Ed that you guys shouldn't be under guard for much longer."

Winry gaped while Ed mused, "Great!"

"Hold on a second!" Winry demanded once again glaring at Ed. Hand on hips she bent over until she was glaring him in the eyes, "Just how much trouble have you gotten into now?"

Ed looked nervous as Winry's dark blue eyes bore into him. "Well…uh…you see it's…" the nervousness on his face faded as he turned away, shielding his eyes from all of us, face passive. "Well, it's nothing that concerns you."

Silence heavily remained for several heartbeats, Winry staring skeptically at Ed before straightening up, hands still firmly on her hips.

"Of course not. I don't even know why I bother to try, it's not like you'll talk to me anyway." She calmed and let out a breath, turning away and replacing her apron with her navy jacket. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to see if I can find a place to stay tonight."

Hughes smiled as the situation finally defused. "Come on no need for that, why don't you spend the night at my place."

It was more a demand than a request, but he phrased in soft enough that Winry only balked at him. I chuckled, content with watching everything unfold nicely. It pleased me that my arrival didn't seem to have disrupted anything.

"Really?" Winry asked already by the door.

"Of course, my wife and daughter would be delighted to have you. Of course if you don't mind sharing a room with Lace here."

I waved, smiling. "I promise I don't bite." _Much._

"No, I uh…" Winry tried protesting, but as expected he walked forward, took Winry's toolbox and seized her by the jacked and pulled her from the room.

"It's settled come on. Here let me take that. Oh, I've got it. Let's go!"

Winry protested, but Hughes just dragged her down the hall. I chuckled at the sight and waved a quick goodbye to the room. Armstrong had somehow disappeared, which surprised me. He was a huge man and he had simply vanished. Weird.

I chased after Hughes, who finally let Winry walk on her own. "Are you always this pushy Papa Hughes?" I questioned, hiding the twinge of pain I felt from moving too fast.

He just laughed as Winry stammered, "P-p-papa!?"

I grinned at her, "It's just a nickname I have for him since he's taking care of me."

Honestly did anyone have a sense of humor? At least I didn't call Ed short.

"So how long have you been working with automail?" I asked Winry, despite the fact I already knew. I dismissed the pointed look Hughes gave me. It's not like I can go up to everyone and say, "He I know everything about you, let's be friends!"

She beamed at me, "Well my Grandmother taught me everything I know. She's had her own automail shop since I can remember. Thought I have to say Ed's my first customer." Her voice softened at the end, no doubt remembering when he first got it.

"Oh? How long has he had it?"

Her smile faltered, but I felt that I needed to continue with the flow of the conversation. I had to gain their trust somehow, and Winry was a kind girl. She wouldn't reveal Ed's taboo, but she'll hopefully see me as a friend if I let her do the talking. "Something happened when we were kids and we operated on him when he was twelve."

I whistled, breaking the somber mood, "I'm impressed. He must have been, must be a strong kid."

Winry smiled, and laughed lightly, "Just don't let him hear you say that."

I raised my eyebrow in question, "Eh? So he is as hypersensitive as the rumors say?"

She laughed again, smile genuine, "You can say that again."

"Eh? So he is as hypersensitive as the rumors say?" I repeated just for the fun of it.

I gained the reaction I wanted and she burst out laughing, "You're so weird."

I nodded, "Not denying that."

She grinned at me.

"Lace? Oh it is you, Lace!" A familiar feminine voice called from behind us. I turned and recognized the person even though they were slightly blurry.

"Jenny!" I called out, grinning at her. At Winry's confused look I quickly informed her that she was the nurse that took care of me yesterday.

Her eyes widened and flew to my neck. The bruises were more pronounced, but my long hair usually cast a shadow that hid them.

I turned to Hughes, "I'll meet you at the car, I'll only be a few minutes."

He nodded and pulled Winry away as she opened her mouth to inquire something. I didn't miss the concerned look he shot me, but I just smiled as if nothing was wrong.

Yet something was wrong, the closer Jenny got the more aggravated I felt. I felt something stir in my gut, and the back of my spine tingled, hairs standing on end. 'Jenny' ran up and pulled me into a hug. My entire body tingled and screamed at me to run, but I suppressed it and returned the hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you Hun!" She grinned sweetly that it was almost convincing.

In the same cheery voice I replied, "Well it's definitely not good to see you again Envy."

'Jenny's' face froze, then a twisted smile spread on her lips as she pulled away as if disgusted by my very presence. "Oh, you found me out already." Envy's chilling voice exited 'Jenny's' lips. He continued to smile quickly.

"I don't know how you figured it out, but Father would like to know how you're hiding from Pride."

I balked at him, confused. "W-what?"

Envy scowled, twisting 'Jenny's' face. "What alchemy trick are you using to disband Pride, ya dumb bitch?"

Ouch that hurt, my wall of bravery was cracking. I quirked an eyebrow at him, stomach swirling. "And why the hell should I tell a primitive monster like you?"

Envy growled, hands curling threateningly. I knew he had the order to not kill me as I was a sacrifice, an important one at that. He forcefully restrained himself, jabbing a finger in my face. "We'll be keeping an eye on you, so don't do anything stupid."

"Well I can only hope you'll do the opposite," I found myself retorting before I could bite it back.

Envy growled and whipped back around, hands twisted into claws, 'Jenny's' eyes flashing lavender. He let out one last aggravated grunt before marching away, morphing back into a perfect Jenny imitation before he rounded the corner.

My legs turned to jelly and all I could do was place my hands on the wall to keep myself from collapsing. My heart was pounding rapidly and I blamed it on having too many confrontations than an introvert like myself should ever have in a lifetime.

I stood there for several long moments while I controlled my breathing. I was holding up Hughes and I had promised him I would help set up Alicia's birthday. Breathing calm, and legs feeling strong-ish. I made my way out of the hospital, returning my visitor badge at the front desk, and to Hughes' idling car.

I hopped in the back seat, grin on my face and story already forming in my mind, because there was no way I had just had a run in with the snake Envy himself. Once buckled in I clenched both hands together to hide their shaking. "So you all ready to go?" Hughes asked grinning from the drivers' seat."

I bobbed my head a little more aggressively than normal, letting out a forced cheery "Let's hit the road! I want to see Alicia, and hopefully Gracia has some food ready!"

Hughes laughed, but it sounded forced as well. I saw Winry looking between us, not following everything. I turned in my seat and grinned at her. "Today is his daughter's birthday!"

Winry still looked bewildered with the fast atmosphere as we moved from the car, bags from shopping earlier today-turns out Hughes had slipped away and had gotten some birthday supplies while I was finishing shopping-to the Hughes' apartment where Hughes and I went into a frenzy helping Gracia with the finishing touches of the party. Guests arrived shortly after we did and soon the surprisingly large living room was filled with people crowing around the table as Alicia waited to blow out her birthday candles.

As soon as the candles were out everyone cheered and set off party-poppers filling the air with confetti. The happy mood helped me forget the confrontation with Envy, though I mentally mused over what he has said. I was hiding from Pride. Disbanding him? Did that mean he wasn't able to hear me this entire time?

Hope bloomed in my chest. I had told Hughes about the homunculi, but I didn't tell him about their capabilities. I didn't want to frighten him off. Yet if it was true that Pride didn't hear my scheming with Hughes then maybe, just maybe we could get away with it. The thought plastered a smile on my face.

I tuned back into reality just as Alicia was telling Winry how old she was. "I'm two…no I'm three!" she corrected herself if that adorable fashion that made me coo along with Hughes and Winry.

The party really got started after that, and being the habitual creature I usually am I mainly played and kept the kids entertained. They especially enjoyed rocket ships, though I had to rename it flying bird. When my ribs finally wouldn't let me raise my arms above my shoulders without me almost screaming in pain did I shift gears and tell them I was hungry. Alicia and the four other boys ran off.

I rubbed my side and jumped when I heard Winry's voice speak from behind me. "Who did that to you?"

I turned and saw her determined, yet sympathetic look. I hated that look. I looked confused, until she indicated my neck. Ah. Dang, I had hoped she had forgotten. I sighed and gestured her to follow me. I got a plate and filled it from the table as I spoke. "If you haven't guessed already, I'm not from around here. Certain circumstances has made it that I can't return home, so Hughes took me in." I paused to take a drink of water, the cool water soothing my throat.

"That doesn't explain the bruises on your neck. I set down my empty cup on the counter in the kitchen where I had led her through the small throng of adults.

"No, it doesn't." my throat clenched, still not fond of the memories this topic brought up. I could ignore them most of the time, letting my fascination with this world drive me. That and the determination to save Hughes.

"Part of the circumstances surrounding my inability to return home included a man, a monster of a man really. I retaliated in trying to escape, and he didn't hesitate to lay a hand on me." I explained vaguely enough, but Winry still looked appalled. The Elrics were right in not telling her everything, until she personally decides to involve herself, I should keep it on the down low too.

"How awful!" She exclaimed, looking ready to cry. I set down the half empty plate, amazed that I had been able to eat that much. Her hands balled into fists and she looked ready to punch something.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's okay now. I escaped and Hughes saved me, I'm okay now."

I should have been surprised at how well I was lying, but then again I've been lying that I was okay for years now. I definitely am a creature of horrible habits.

Winry wiped away her tears and looked at me as if trying to understand how I could smile. "They didn't do anything else to me, and believe it or not I'm a lot sturdier than I look." I smiled and grabbed her hands, "So don't worry, I really am okay."

She looked hesitant, but nodded, sniffling slightly. I grinned at her, changing the subject. "Now why don't you tell me about the process with connecting nerves to automail? That part was always been an interest of mine."

She giggled lightly and nodded, probably seeing my wanting to change the subject. For a while we ate and she ranted about all things automail. I normally don't do well with just verbal explanation, but her enthusiasm got me all caught up in it all too. We only stopped when Gracia asked me to help clear dishes and bring out desserts.

Winry offered to help, but both of us promised we could handle it. I watched as Hughes then came up and began talking to her, leading her towards two chairs set apart in the corner. Good, Hughes' talk would help her immensely, just as he had helped me.

I laughed inwardly, how pathetic was I? Dumping all my emotions on him like that. But more than anything I was relieved that he had actually listened to me. Kali was the only other person I could really open up to, but even then I held back some.

Around an hour later, as the clock neared ten, did the last guests leave. I had watched Winry the rest of the night, and it seemed like a weight was off her shoulders, if only slightly. I smiled to myself, noting I was doing a lot of that, Hughes really was the best father anyone could have.

My hands clenched on the stack of plates I was carrying to the sink. There was no way I was going to let them kill him. No, I would do everything in my power to save him…even if it means dying myself.

 _Sorry, Kali._ I whisper to nothing. You're stupid friend may not find you in the end…

 **A/N: Well no sense in dragging this on longer than it already is. Sheesh.**

 **Anyway I really would love some feedback on how you guys are liking this.**

 **Thank you to KawaiiWafflez3039, Awesomesauce, lilaclily00, gsunny6, and UltraQuest for review thus far, and thank you to my 8 followers. Seriously though review? Y'all still like this?**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, but my week was crazy (as if you care). Quick rundown: Monday-10 hour work shift. Tuesday- babysitting and martial arts (hours of it), Wednesday- family party (sis is 17 now…), Thursday(see Tuesday), Friday major house cleaning day (-_-), and Today- Morning master training, then cleaning and babysitting.**

 **So yeah, didn't finish this until tonight, though I worked on it all week.**

 **Anyway, see**

 **Kali: Wait!**

 **Wait, what the hell are you doing in my author note?**

 **Kali: The hell is this unjustice?**

 **What?**

 **Kali: You have more chapters than me?**

 **Of course, I am the author.**

 **Kali: Bitch! We're both the main characters!**

 **Shut up bitch! I can kill you off! I have the power!**

 **Kali: -glares-**

 **Ahem. Now that she's taken care of. See yea. Read, review. Love me. All that jazz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ice and Sword

Chapter 6: Becoming a student

 _Ice_

"Hughes?" Kali gaped at the familiar man. Hughes stared back, and for several moments they had a staring contest.

Suddenly his eyes flashed with recognition. He grinned widely, hands on hips, "Oh you must be Kali." He grabbed my hand and shook it rapidly, "I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kali stared at him in dumb confusion. "Wha.." Suddenly it clicked. "Oh, you've met Lace!" She bounced on her heels. "But why are you here?" It clicked again and she exclaimed loudly as Hughes opened his mouth, "That clever bitch."

Hughes looked shocked. "Sorry," Kali apologized.

Hughes sighed before smiling cheerily at her, "You are as fiery as she told me."

Kali flushed, grumbling about Lace being a chatterbox only slightly worried on what she had said to Hughes. "What else did she tell you?" Kali asked impulsively.

Hughes glanced over her shoulder at a curious looking Ling then back at Kali. "She was quite stubborn on telling me about what's going on, but she did save my life."

Kali followed his gaze and caught the real meaning behind what he had said. In a moment of joy she launched herself at Hughes and hugged him, "Oh thank God!"

He hugged her back and spun her quickly before placing her back on her feet. "So she faked your death? How?"

Someone shouted at Hughes from behind them. He turned and nodded, "I'd love to stick around and explain all the details, but I have to get out of the country. Something has been following me ever since I left central and I don't think it's wise for me to stick around." He patted her on the head, and Kali looked stunned. "Grill her about the details would you? I'm sure she's worried about you. She's headed to Dublith, meet her there."

Hughes waved and jogged off, tan cloak flapping in the breeze that had picked up.

He was gone so suddenly that Kali was left staring for several moments until Ling tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned on him with a glare.

Ling merely grinned and stared past her at Hughes who was mounting a horse. Shouts about a rush job was shouted among the men with the traveling business. Kali stared after him, obviously wanting to talk more. She then let out a breath and grinned at Ling. "It's not important." She then hardened her gaze, "please teach me how to fight!"

Ling sighed and drooped dramatically at her sudden change. The two days they had traveled from Xerxes she had asked him nonstop to teach her the Xingese fighting style. Ling was growing tired of her insistence, and Lan Fan and Fu had insisted he didn't.

"Will you tell me what you know if I do?"

Kali looked smug with triumph. Nodding all the while. Kali knew there would be fights ahead and as naturally strong as she was she would need to know how to fight. Lace talked about her martial arts, and she had seen a few of her classes, so she had a very rough estimate on some things. Yet, she needed to actually practice it hands on, theories only got her so far.

Ling himself looked smug, and ignored the complaints of Lan Fan and Fu that appeared behind him. "If it means we learn about what we need then what harm will it do?"

Lan Fan still protested, but Fu, who had been watching Kali intensely since their meeting agreed with Ling. Something was off with her, her energy, her chi came from somewhere else. It was threatening, yet the girl was essentially harmless. She was stubborn and a bit bull-headed, but still kind-hearted. He saw that she knew more than she let on, so hopefully if they stayed close to her maybe she would reveal what she knew.

"The training will be hard," Fu told Kali. Kali blinked then smiled widely at the old man and he was taken aback for a second.

"I know that." She waved at him. She then turned, "Let's get going shall we? East city should have a train station."

"And food as well!" Ling cheered strolling at her side.

It took another day of walking and hitchhiking for them to actually arrive in east city. People had been kind enough to offer them food once, but as soon as they began walking along the back streets Ling was grumbling and groaning about hunger. Kali nearly slapped him, mentally complaining herself from Fu's last training session. For three hours straight!

While Kali was rather active Fu pushed her hard, and yet she hadn't landed a single punch on the old coot! She was ready to break something if lifting her arms didn't make her entire body burn. Ling smirked at the girl, "Regret asking us to train you now?"

"No," Kali grumbled peeking out onto a busy street. She had shed the desert robes Mahsa had given her, and was now in a red tank and her black slacks. The air was cooler, but she was still very warm. It had been dead winter in her world and in all irony she had ended up in the middle of the scorching desert. While Amestris wasn't as hot, it was still warmer than she had expected so she opted for the tank, not caring about the stares from the passersby that peered into the alley.

Most buildings were indistinguishable from those next to it. Yet at the end of the block a green and white striped awning and underneath it were several produce stands. It was so cliché that Kali had to look at it again. There was indeed a produce stand, a little market at the end of the street. Kali's stomach mimicked Ling's at the sight of food.

Kali found herself walking towards the produce stand before she could stop herself. There was an elderly man, well manning, the store. His wrinkled face grinned at him, and his graying hair and mustache focused on her as soon as she got close enough. "What can I do you for little lady?"

Her eyebrow quirked up at the nickname, but she brushed it off and smiled a bit awkwardly at the man. "Oh nothing, uhh…" she turned away from the store, but her stomach betrayed her. She clamped her arm over her stomach as it emitted a dying whale sound. She glanced back nervously only to see the man giving her a sympathetic look. She glowered at her stomach.

"Why don't you come upstairs? My wife has probably finished preparing lunch by now. I was going to take a break anyway."

Alarms went off in Kali's head. A stranger was inviting her into his home, a man no less. She took a step back and the man chuckled. "Oh, don't be afraid my dear, I'm not a threat." He chuckled as he said, "It's my wife you should look out for. That rolling pin of hers is quite dangerous."

Kali found herself laughing with him, despite herself. She looked the man over, he was a frail looking man, but it seemed he had seen a lot of work in his days. He seemed harmless enough, plus the promise of food weighed heavily on her mind. "I don't have anything to pay you back with." She admitted flatly. Kali never did enjoy favors.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Now, now, none of that. What kind of man would I be to let a child starve in the streets? Why I know if one off my grandchildren were wandering about alone and hungry I would never be able to thank a stranger enough if they took them in and cared for them."

It made sense, and stirred something in Kali. Still she was cautious. "Where's your family love?"

The man's question surprised her, and for a moment she felt like lying. Yet the way his eyes softened and took in her back pack and worn down appearance (training had been intense). "I-I don't have one." It was true she didn't, at least she couldn't go back to them at the moment. "Though I am trying to find my friend, but she's in dublith."

The man hummed thoughtfully, "And you say you have nothing to get you there?"

"I was going to find a way." Kali said defensively.

"I'm sure you would have, but let us help you on your way. Surely a hot meal won't keep you too long?"

Kali opened her mouth to reply, but jumped when she felt two hands clamp down on her shoulders, "Oh a hot meal would be wonderful!" Ling sang next to her ear. The man looked startled at Ling's sudden appearance.

"Oh, and who's this young man?"

"This is Ling. A friend of mine, we're traveling together." Kali introduced, hand raised halfway to smacking Ling changing into an open-palmed introduction.

"Oh a friend huh?" the man gave a loud, joyous laugh and Kali opted for a smile instead of a glare. Sure she always liked Ling, but she wasn't ready to jump to anything she wasn't ready for. She also hated when people implied that she was in a relationship with anyone. Gossip was the worst.

"Well he's welcome to join us for lunch as well."

"Thank you sir!" Ling grinned at the man instantly bolting forward. Kali sighed at this antics, but did feel relieved that he was there. The threat of being raped, kidnapped, or killed was lessened on her mind now. She followed up after them as the old man waved at a younger employee to close up for lunch.

There was a set of stairs at the back of the shop that led up to a small living room. Connected to the living room was a dining room. To her relief there was an elderly woman setting steaming dishes on the table. Kali's stomach grumbled at the sight. Ling was already seated and complimenting the woman before Kali was halfway across the room.

"Come, come," the woman waved to her and Kali complied taking a seat at the large wooden table.

"It looks delicious," she offered her own compliment and the woman beamed at her.

"My wife is an excellent cook. I'm glad I ran away with her!" the woman softly wacked her husband in the arm as he bellowed a laugh.

"Shut up you old coot, you're the reason I cook so much, dragging everyone and their sister to meals."

He only laughed louder and Kali beamed at the two of them. They were adorable. The woman sighed before smiling fondly at the old man. She then turned to them warm hazel eyes crinkling, emphasizing her laugh lines. "Now, enough quarreling go ahead and dig in everyone!"

Ling clapped his hand, wide grin on his face, "Don't mind if I do!" He got large portions of everything and dug in with enthusiasm. Kali followed suit, though her portions were only slightly larger than normal.

"My, my, you two have large appetites." The woman hummed while filling her husband's plate.

Ling swallowed what he had been chewing and waved at the woman with a bright smile on his face, "No, no it's just that your food is so wonderful."

Kali nodded along, mouth full of warm fluffy bread. The woman laughed lightly, filling her own plate, before thanking them. The meal ended quickly as Ling and Kali dived in for thirds, Ling fourths, with only light chatter between any of them.

Kali was still cautious about the whole situation, but having a stomach full of warm food dulled her senses a bit. She felt tired as she blinked herself back into focus. The woman stood and started to gather the dishes. Kali jolted to her feet and began to help, but the woman-Marianne as she had learned-tried to wave her off. "I have to do something to thank you. It's just not right," Kali insisted.

Marianne final accepted her offer, her thin wrinkled face moving up in a kind smile. "That's very helpful dear, thank you."

Kali nodded and set to the task of clearing the table, glaring at Ling as he slumped in his seat, sighing contently. He grinned cheekily at her, but still didn't lift a finger to help. Kali huffed and made her way to the kitchen sink, mentally grumbling about the Prince. Her fangirl side protested, swooning over his looks and smile. She dismissed that side and began scrubbing the dishes clean as Marianne handed her a rag and soap.

"Something troubling you?" Marianne asked after Kali handed her a rinsed dish.

Kali shook her head, "Just the fact that men are inconsiderate sometimes."

The old woman smiled at Kali's gruff response. "That may be true, but they do have some redeeming features," a coy grin spread on her face, "your companion is rather handsome for one."

The woman chuckled as Kali felt her face warm, stumbling for words. In the end she rolled her eyes with a sigh. She let images of the anime run through her head, Ling seemed more distant that he usually acted in the anime and it was driving her nuts. She had caught him giving her this look, several times over the last few days. She didn't know what it meant, but he did cover it up with a grin or a stupid retort within seconds. It didn't sit right with Kali.

It was obvious he didn't trust her, a dull ache in her chest reminded her of that fact. It made sense though. She had popped up out of nowhere and proposed to help them find a philosopher stone. She did like to keep to her promises, so she had hoped for a little more trust on Ling's side. She often forgot he actually wasn't a gluttonous idiot that he pretended to be.

Marianne finished drying off the last dish and put it away before speaking again, "Don't worry about things so much. It'll all work out."

Kali looked at the old woman, and saw how confident she was. It calmed her somehow. She nodded and the two made their way back into the dining room. Ling was still lounging at the table, glancing in their direction as they entered the room. She offered him a smile, feeling a swirl of butterflies in her gut for a moment as she smiled back.

Mentally she cursed herself. Now was not the time to get carried away in romantics. The boy didn't even trust her, let alone like her.

The old man-Mr. Goldrun-sighed as he huffed back up the stairs. "What's the matter?" his wife asked, meeting him half way across the room.

"Johnson just quit on me. Apparently he and his girl are eloping."

Marianne sighed, brows furrowing in concern "Her parents never did approve of their engagement."

Mr. Goldrun nodded gravely, hand running down his face. "Now I'm out of help, and I can't run the store alone anymore."

His wife stared at him for a moment longer before glancing over at Kali and Ling as they stared on. Marianne then grinned widely and pulled her husband's arm, "Why don't you have these two help you out until you can find a replacement?"

"Huh?" all three echoed.

Marianne clasped her hands, "Oh yes its perfect. You mentioned they needed a bit of help with their travels didn't you?"

Before anyone could respond she continued, "We even have a spare guest room."

The man was soon smiling along with his wife as Kali's gut swirled in apprehension. "One week, stay and help for one week. Surely that's not too long of a delay." Mr. Goldrun insisted moving forward and grabbing Kali's hands in his.

The eager looks on their faces made the old couple practically impossible to resist. What had she gotten herself into?

She sighed, glancing at Ling to see him shrugging indifferently, "Okay."

 _Sword_

The morning after the party I was in a dilemma. Gracia and Elicia wanted me to stay and have a playdate, but I had to return to the hospital to get Edward to agree to teach me so I could tag along with them.

"You stay and pway today?" Alicia's adorable voice nearly broke me.

Luckily Hughes came to the rescue. He scooped Alicia up causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Not today sweetie. I need Lace here to help me with work today." Hughes was indeed dressed in the same suit, but sported a red shirt this time around. I lamented myself for eyeing the man.

"Maybe tomorrow," I commented, smiling at Gracia. The woman, bless her soul, understood and helped distract Alicia as we finished getting ready to head out the door.

Winry was in the bathroom getting ready during the exchange, but after approximately fifteen minutes we were all standing at the front door. Winry trying to politely dismiss Gracia's invitation to stay that night as well. Alicia was staring up at us before focusing on Winry "Sissy! Be safe and come pway soon!"

"Alicia has gotten rather attached to you, you could be sisters." Gracia commented. I saw her glance in my direction so I flashed her a smile.

"Sissy!" She latched onto Winry's arm.

"That's it, it's settled. You're staying here again tonight." Gracia affirmed as Winry squatted down and hugged Alicia.

"Looks like I've found myself a little sister." Winry sounded so happy that I could only smile on at the scene.

After Winry let go of the adorable girl she ran over to me and grabbed my hand. I bent down too and took her hands in mine. "You're coming back to pway too?"

I grinned widely at her, "Of course! Who else is going to help you build the tallest tower ever?" Alicia beamed back and I scooped her up, tossing her lightly. I earned a delighted sound of her giggles before I set her back down and ushered her back to Gracia. "Thanks once again for having me."

Gracia waved me off, "Oh it's nothing, besides Alicia here has grown to adore you."

"Well if I can ever help with anything you let me know." She smiled as Hughes kissed her goodbye and we were off.

The ride over was filled with happy, casual talk about the party last night. I caught myself rubbing at my old wounds. Playing with all the kids last night had really aggravated them and I hadn't found the time to test out my bio-alchemy yet. I mentally ran through all the elements that made up the body, focusing more on muscles and how I would repair damaged ones. All of this new knowledge filled my head and it irritated me that I couldn't use it.

"…okay?" I caught the last part of Hughes question as I drew my hand away from my side.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. The kids were just so energetic I kinda went a little overboard playing with them."

He looked sympathetic but changed it to a warm smile. "You did mention you loved kids."

I nodded, genuine smile spreading on my face and my chest fluttered with joy. "I do. They're just so innocent and one-hundred percent themselves. I just enjoy bringing happiness in their life, if only for a moment." I replied with my usual long winded answer.

Winry grinned, nodding along as I talked. "I feel the same way."

"Right?" I drew out, earning a laugh.

An idea sparked in my head, "So Winry, you seem close to the Elrics. Have you known them for a long time?"

She got a faraway look as she nodded, "Uh-huh, practically since we were born. We all grew up in Resembol and my Grandmother Pinako was a drinking buddy of their dad," she laughed, "or at least that's what she told me."

I hated myself a bit for trying to earn her trust this way, but I didn't know what else to do other than befriend the girl. "Your grandmother, she's the one who taught you about automail?"

If the blonde could smile any brighter she'd be the new sun, "She taught me everything I know!"

I laughed at her enthusiastic tone, "I'll have to see if she'll teach me a thing or two. Seems this automail stuff can come in handy." I paused and realized what I just said. I snorted a laugh, "Sorry, no pun intended."

I saw Hughes chuckle and rolled my eyes mentally. Winry dismissed it with an amused smile, "I'm sure she'd love to have another student."

I nodded, "Hopefully Edward is just as willing."

Winry raised a shocked and confused brow, so I explained. "I'm hoping they'll teach me alchemy, being the prodigies they are I thought they would be better mentors than people three times my age."

Winry opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted as Hughes brought the car to a stop. "We're her girls."

Without another word we climbed out, and I handed Winry her large tool box. "Thanks," she grinned as we began walking up to the towering building.

"Sure thing," I grinned back. I then glanced at the box, "How do you haul that around, it's heavy."

She jostled it in emphasis, "Oh I guess you just get used to these things after you work with automail for so long."

I nodded, "Well I'm impressed."

She laughed a bit as we turned down the last hallway to the room Edward occupied. Ross and Brosh were both standing guard outside and they saluted Hughes when he approached. Winry and I made small talk before Winry moved and grasped the door handle. My gut swirled in anticipation and I hung back behind Hughes. What was about to happen was plainly none of my business. That and I always hated this confrontation.

I felt Hughes glance at me gravely before looking towards Winry as she stepped through the door. "It's not like I asked for this body brother!" Al's pained, yet angry exclamation erupted into the hallway.

Everyone virtually froze as I flinched backward, eyes already prickling. Damn, this was so much harder in real life. I took another half-step back and bit the inside of my cheek to hold myself together as I listened to the next part. "Sorry, you're right. It's my fault that it happened, but I'll make it right. I'll get you back into your real body. You'll see Al."

"That's what you always say, but you don't know that for sure!"

"L-look, I promise I'm gonna get you back. Believe me Al, I'll do it."

" _Believe you_?" I cringed at Alphonse' tone. At that moment, from the mix of hurt in Ed's voice, to the pain in Al's, I wished nothing more than to magically fix everything and make sure they were okay.

Maybe, maybe I could tell them…I shook my head. No. It's their journey. I would make sure my idiotic decision to come he didn't screw up anything for them.

"-supposed to believe _anything_ you say when I'm stuck in this body? What should I believe in my memories? Memories are just scraps of information that can be made up as easily as anything else."

"Al?" I couldn't see his face but I could hear his shock, "What are-what are you talking about?"

I tuned out the rest of the argument, shutting my eyes tightly and wishing for it to stop. I glanced up as I heard the uneven steps of Edward as he left the room. I stared after him, holding back the urge to hug him. Heaven knew the boy needed one, or at least I assumed so.

I jolted to my senses when I heard Winry's wrench collide with Al's armor. I glanced out from behind Hughes to watch her onslaught. Her words were so wrought with emotion that I actually took a step forward to comfort her. I stopped myself and waited until Alphonse had chased after Edward. His echoing footsteps ringing in my ears.

I walked forward and offered my hand with a half-smile. I felt my actual, awkward-as-hell person I really was. She wiped her tears once more before taking my hand. I hefted her to her feet, still holding her hand despite my awkwardness kicked in. "I know it's not my place to say anything, but you shouldn't worry about those two."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes a final time. I led her out of the room to Hughes' side where we all moved and followed after the Elrics. Somewhere along the walk I let go of her larger, calloused, but warm hand and trailed behind the two. They both looked determined and I felt as if I should melt into the wall and disappear. I felt like I was intruding on something I shouldn't, more so than ever.

My fears and doubts kicked in, but I kept myself physically following after them to keep some hold on reality. I struggled with my inner thoughts, fighting the demons that had risen so soon. For wanting to change so much I was keeping a very tight hold on who I was.

They stopped at the door of the roof, and I a few steps below them. From in between their legs I spotted the two brothers talking while lying on the ground. I couldn't hear their words, only whispers of their voices on the breeze. The nostalgic scene though sparked my memory and I could vaguely recall what was being said. I smiled to myself, basking in their presence though they didn't know I existed.

 _So practically nothing has changed for you._ One of my inner voices chided.

I mentally snorted back. _Everything has changed, I just keep holding myself back._

 _They're never going to accept you. Not with the blood on your hands._

A chill went down my spine, leaving my toes tingling. _Maybe, maybe not_. I retaliated.

 _They'll only hate you in the end_ … the voice said in finality fading into the back of my mind as I looked up. Alphonse was helping a limping Edward down the stairs. I stood to the side, following after them as they passed practically unnoticed.

I hid all emotion, letting the sun soak my back for one more moment, forcing the rising dark thoughts away with its warmth. Maybe, maybe not. I told myself once more before following after them.

At the end of the stairs Hughes hung back so I caught up and walked alongside him. "So you knew this was coming?" he asked gravely, eyes never leaving the Elrics backs. Biting the inside of my cheek I nodded.

"Did you think to stop it?" Hughes question was heavy laden, and my chest clenched.

I nodded again, finally opening my mouth. "I've thought about stopping a lot of things, and there are some things I will stop." I gave him a pointed look for half a second, too nervous to look him in the eye for very long in fear of him reading my thoughts. "Yet there are some things that have to happen." I gestured towards the boys with my chin, "If they had not voiced their fears then they would have continued to carry them with them until their bond was nothing withered questions and doubts."

"You sound as if you're speaking from experience," his concern was clear.

My chuckled died into a sigh, "I'm that obvious am I?" His look said so. "I have nothing else to speak from, so yes." I grasped my hands together behind my back, "It may not seem like it, but I am not usually so forthcoming."

Hughes hummed thought fully and offered me a kind smile as we finally entered back into Edward's room. Winry was already lecturing him about straining himself before being fully healed, his pant leg rolled up as she glanced it over.

Hughes clapped his hand over my shoulder and pushed me forward, "Don't worry too much. Just be yourself and I'm sure they'll open up to you."

The thought of interacting with them made my stomach clench in fear. "I have some work to attend to, so I'll be back later." He exited the room, closing the door behind him. When it clicked shut the three teens glanced over and zeroed in on me.

My stomach as then doing cartwheels. "Oh Lace," Winry blinked in surprise as the boys remained silent. She laughed nervously, looking a bit guilty. "I had forgotten you were here."

I dismissed her wish a wave, "No it's okay. I feel bad for intruding on something personal like that."

"Wait? Winry you know her?" Alphonse suddenly asked. Eyes turned to him and he suddenly dipped his helmet and rubbed the back of it. "I-I mean you've met before?"

I smiled at him, my inner fangirl squealing at his adorableness. "Yesterday actually, we met after you and I talked." I explained.

"O-oh." He meekly replied.

Awkward silence.

Heavy awkward silence.

My skin crawled as the atmosphere rose. Wanting to dismiss the tension I cleared my throat and looked at Edward. He stared back at me, and my stomach flipped, spine tingling. "Those were some moves up on the roof? Where'd you learn to fight?"

His face paled and he averted his gaze, "I-I uh…had a teacher."

I glanced at Alphonse and he looked nervous too. For theatrics I looked confused, obviously Izumi was a taboo topic, "W-were they that bad?"

"N-no," Alphonse replied this time, "Teacher is just…scary."

"You guys never talked about your teacher," Winry commented crossing her arms pointedly.

Edward looked away, face hardened. "And we're not going to start now." Edward huffed.

Winry glared at the back of his head and the room got tense again. My throat clenched and I was unable to speak. I just wrung my hands together, still across the room.

Luckily after a few moments Alphonse waved his hands, "B-brother…"

Winry interrupted him with a sigh, "Fine, don't tell me."

"Winry," Alphonse sighed, glancing between the two. I stared on, wishing I was a speck of dust.

"Sorry Lace, this idiot here can be stubborn sometimes."

"Who's an idiot?!" Edward exploded comically. He snorted and crossed his arms with a huff. I nearly died then and there. An Edward rant in person? Holy cow. I barely kept myself from smiling like an idiot.

However a small laugh did slip past my lips and I was then subject of Edward's glare. It was more cute than anything so I was able to brush it off. "Sorry, it's just that that was so unexpected."

He snorted, but seemed to calm down. I finally worked up the nerve to walk forward to Alphonse' side as the stood at the end of the bed. "But speaking of teachers…" I trailed of sending Alphonse a hopeful look. He nodded and I smiled over at Edward. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind teaching me alchemy."

Edward looked taken aback, and blinked several times before answering. "Hell no!"

My heart shattered and my stomach dropped.

"Brother!" Alphonse pleaded. "Please, she's a smart person and it won't be much trouble."

"I said no Alphonse. I don't have time to play baby-sitter. We already have something to do."

"You're researching the philosopher stone right?" I suddenly asked, shocking even myself.

Edward and Alphonse jerked their heads towards me. Now I couldn't back down as I shrunk under their gaze. "I know some things about it, so how about an exchange of information?" Silence. I continued, "Equivalent exchange is what you alchemists follow correct? How about you teach me alchemy and I tell you what I know about the stone?"

Edward glowered at me, and I felt myself begin to crack under his gaze. He then turned away, "We're not researching the stone anymore. We already know about it."

"About how they're made? What if their power could be obtained another way?"

His gaze snapped back to me, and it took everything to remain look him in the eye. "There is a way, but since I cannot perform alchemy I can't tell you the necessary array."

Silence. Blood pumped through my skull as my heart pounded, ready to give out. "Fine." Edward finally said, a confident smirk on his face. "But if you're lying then you'll pay back ten-fold."

I let out a breath, slowing my pounding heart before grinning up at the alchemist. "Now that wasn't too hard was it?" He huffed a note of laughter and Winry looked between us a little baffled.

 **Firstly let me say I'm so sorry for disappearing for almost an entire month. So much has happened it's crazy. From writers block and general laziness my mom has decided we're gonna move so we're cleaning up the entire house. May not seem like a big deal, but it's a big house, and we have soooo much stuff.**

 **Ugh…it's terrible.**

 **Besides that I'm picking up more work hours, and they're working me really early. On top of all of that I'm teaching martial arts while also training for my black belt in my swords class.**

 **I'm so freakin' tired.**

 **Plus it doesn't help that the times I wanted to write were during the worst possible times, and when I finally got a second to sit down writing was impossible.**

 **All in all life sucks.**

 **I will try to update once a week though, on both of my stories. I will try my hardest to not disappear for another month (no promises though, mom wants to be out by October). So hopefully you forgive me.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot and I will reply to them shortly. Except you angry Guest, though your impatience has been noted.**

 **So I will see you soon…hopefully.**


End file.
